How Far Will He Go?
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: Amanda is killed in a battle against the Overtakers. Refusing to accept her passing Finn learns that there is a way to save her, by traveling to the Underworld and bringing back her soul before it remains there forever. The Kingdom Keepers now race against the clock to save Amanda as they fight against souls, games, Cerberus, and even the very Lord of the Underworld, Hades, himself
1. Fall of a Keeper

The battle was intense.

Roars and yells of anger and pain were heard throughout Magic Kingdom in Disney.

Swords were heard clashing and spells were heard casting.

Yet no one else was there to see it, for it was late night.

The only people there, were the people fighting.

And those people were the Kingdom Keepers and the Overtakers.

The Kingdom Keepers were a group of seven kids who were recruited by a man who worked with Walt Disney named Wayne Kresky.

By using magic from Disney, he created the DHI program, which was made to allow the Keepers to enter the parks at night by becoming their DHIs when they fell asleep.

The original five were Finn Whitman, the leader, Dell Philby, the brains, Charlene Turner, the skills, Terry Maybeck, the muscle, and Willa Angelo, the innocence.

The other two were Amanda and Jess Lockhart.

They were no ordinary girls however.

They were Fairlies, which were people with gifted powers.

Amanda had telekinesis, and Jess had the ability to dream the future.

They were both additions to the Kingdom Keepers, and above all, Finn and Amanda were both very much deeply in love.

They loved each other more than the world.

And that was one thing the Overtakers kept trying to destroy.

The Overtakers on the other hand, were no laughing matter.

They are the reason the Kingdom Keepers were formed.

They are the worst Disney villains in evil history literally brought to life.

Lead by the demon Chernabog, but enforced by the evil fairy Maleficent, they desired to destroy what Walt Disney created years ago.

And the Kingdom Keepers battled them night and night to prevent that from happening.

And that's what was happening right now.

Another battle between the Keepers and Overtakers.

* * *

Finn felt sweat pour down his skin, and smelt blood on his arm.

He got cut by a sword whilst fighting pirates and Green Army Men at the same time.

On top of that, Maleficent and the Evil Queen were throwing spells left and right.

He dodged another spell but crashed right into a pirate.

He fell to the ground and stared up as the pirate raised his sword.

But then suddenly, he was blasted away.

Finn smiled and gave a thumbs up to Amanda, who was the one who did that.

He then got right up to continue fighting.

The Keepers and Jess all held swords while Amanda used her gift.

Amanda easily blasted away a bunch of hyenas led by Cruella de Vil.

Philby and Willa stood side by side as Jafar stood on Philby's side, and Dr. Facilier stood on Willa's side.

"Now!" yelled Philby.

He and Willa both pushed off one another and rammed right into their desired Overtaker.

They had no time to prepare spells as they were tackled hard.

And they both received punches to the face afterwards that knocked them out.

After that, they both stared at one another and smiled.

Those two were also lovers, as were Charlene and Maybeck.

Those two fought with the combination of power and speed as they charged into a group of skeletons lead by the Horned King.

They both broke down each one, much to the Horned King's anger.

Jess was heard screaming as she was being chased by Scar.

Amanda heard her sister scream, and blasted Scar to the side.

Jess was about to thank Amanda, but then Ursula appeared and wrapped her tentacles around her waist.

But instead of scream, Jess smirked.

She got her waist, but not her arms.

She easily slashed at the tentacle that grabbed her and sliced it off.

Jess fell to the ground and Ursula yelled out.

Jess swung her sword at the sea witch as she backed up in fear.

Each Keeper fought with great strength as the Overtakers did their best to resist.

* * *

Eventually, about an hour later, the battle was over.

The Overtakers lied defeated and their minions defeated as well or dead.

The Keepers once again had won.

Finn held Maleficent down on the ground.

He did not care that she was practically ice-cold.

His anger warmed him up.

"You goddamn Overtakers never know when to give up," he said.

"Never," said Maleficent. "It's in our blood. Villains never give up."

"Neither do heroes!" yelled Finn. "You will lose every time! No matter what! And we will always win!"

Maleficent glared at Finn, but then looked to the side, and smirked.

"What's so funny?" asked Finn.

"If you really love that fairy over their so much," said Maleficent. "Then no matter what you would always make sure you are watching her back."

"What?" asked Finn.

He knew that when the Overtakers said fairy, they meant Fairlie.

And that meant Amanda.

Suddenly, Amanda screamed, and then Jess screamed.

Finn turned around and gasped.

From out of nowhere Captain Hook had appeared.

His hook was wrapped around Amanda's neck and he had his sword pointed at Amanda's back.

"Amanda!" he yelled.

Amanda opened her mouth, but Hook yanked her back and made her gag instead.

"I have yer' precious booty!" said Hook.

"Get away from her!" yelled Finn.

He and the Keepers started to run, but all of them stopped.

They were all stuck to the ground.

They looked down and saw that they were stepping in black goo.

It was ink, and it was from Ursula.

Finn could not move.

"Amanda blast him!" yelled Finn.

Amanda nodded and was about to thrust her hands to the ground.

But then they were stopped.

A laugh was heard, and it came from Dr. Facilier.

He was using a doll, which everyone realized was a voodoo doll, to stop Amanda.

Finn couldn't move, Amanda couldn't blast, and no one could save her.

"This is it boy," said Evil Queen. "No one to save her now."

"This is where you lose," said Maleficent. "You lose the love of your life, and we win."

"No," gasped Finn. "NO! AMANDA!"

Hook laughed and gripped his sword.

Amanda screamed.

"You lose Kingdom Keeper!" yelled Hook.

He pulled his sword back far.

Finn, suddenly seeing a way, reached down as fast as he could and untied his shoes.

Once out of them he jumped out of the ink and began to run as fast as he could.

The Overtakers did nothing.

They wanted to simply watch.

Watch him fail to save her.

Amanda screamed loudly as Finn ran to her.

His heart beat fast and for a second, he felt as fast as the Flash.

He held out his hand to Amanda ready to save her.

He felt confident, he felt brave, he felt…

* * *

 **"SHINK!"**

Finn saw it after he heard it

Even with how fast he was running he saw and heard it.

He was too late.

He watched as Captain Hook thrust his sword right through Amanda's chest.

All the Keepers screamed out, Jess being the loudest.

Amanda didn't scream.

She gasped and gagged as Hook twisted the blade through her.

Finn collected all his breath, and let out a scream that could've woken up his human body sleeping back home.

"AAAAAMMMMMMMAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAA!"

Amanda just stared at Finn with tears rushing down her face, and blood rushing down her chest and staining her shirt.

The Overtakers laughed loudly as everyone screamed.

* * *

As Finn was two feet away from Amanda, Hook pulled the sword out of her and let her body fall.

Just as Finn caught Amanda, Maleficent waved her hand and all the Overtakers disappeared.

The other Keepers paid no attention to that.

That broke free of the ink and ran to Finn who held Amanda tightly and pressed his hand against her wound.

"Amanda! Amanda!" Finn said, trying to keep her awake.

Blood got on his hand as he pressed down hard.

Amanda just gasped repeatedly.

Blood began to drip from her mouth.

"Mandy stay with me!" yelled Finn. "Don't you die on me!"

"Please sis!" cried Jess. "Don't you leave me!"

Charlene and Willa burst into tears as Maybeck and Philby held them both, letting tears drip down their faces.

Finn was crying his eyes out.

Amanda just kept gasping.

"Finn…" she croaked.

"Don't speak Amanda!" said Finn. "Just hang on! You're going to be okay!"

Amanda stared down at the blood stained area.

"It hurts…" she cried. "So bad…"

"I know! I know!" cried Finn. "Just hang on! Wayne will save you!"

"I…I can't…" croaked Amanda. "It hurts…too much. And I'm…tired…."

"Stop it!" yelled Jess. "Don't give up on me now!"

"Please…" cried Finn. "Stay with me! Stay with us!"

"I will stay with you…" sighed Amanda.

She summoned enough strength to press her hand against Finn's chest.

"In here," she said. "I'll be…in here. In everyone's."

Finn cried and shook his head.

"Amanda…" he cried.

"Kiss me Finn…" sighed Amanda. "Please…"

Finn mustered enough courage to lean down and kiss Amanda's bloodstained lips.

"I…love…you," croaked Amanda. "I always have…and…always…..will…." she sighed.

Finn then saw Amanda's eyes close as she gave one last sigh.

She then lied down slowly in Finn's arms.

And she did not say another word

* * *

"Amanda?" asked Finn. "Amanda? Amanda!? AMANDA!?"

Jess covered her mouth and fell to the ground.

"No…!" she gasped

The others Keepers buried themselves in one another.

"AMMMMAAAAANNNNNDDDDAAAAAA!" Finn yelled loudly.

There was nothing he or anyone could do.

Amanda lied lifeless in his arms.

She did not move or make a sound.

Finn could just not accept the truth.

Amanda Lockhart…was dead.

* * *

 **My new story. Quite a shocker eh? Never thought I would actually write a story that starts out so emotional. But I had this idea for a story late at night and thought it would be good. I am not sure however if this story will play out as I hope. So do not get upset if I give up on this and delete it. Just stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	2. The Plan

Wayne could hardly believe what he saw as the Kingdom Keepers came to his house.

He watched with pure sorrow as Finn laid Amanda's dead body on his couch.

"They killed her," said Finn. "The Overtakers."

"This was never supposed to happen," said Wayne.

"Well it did!" cried Charlene. "She's dead!"

"How are we going to explain this to that Mrs. Nash woman back at the girl's home?" asked Philby.

"Yeah right!" Jess cried out frantically. "I can't wake up back home and let everyone find Amanda dead in her bed! We'll all be dead!"

"As long as Amanda's DHI doesn't use the return, the dead body form cannot return to her body," said Wayne.

"So what then?" asked Maybeck. "We let her physical body back home that's dead too fall into the Sleeping Beauty Syndrome, only this time forever?"

"I…I…I just don't know!" yelled Wayne. "I never saw this coming! I have to find someway to deal with this!"

"So do we old man!" yelled Finn. "My beloved girlfriend is dead!"

"And I promise you we will get revenge!" said Wayne.

"That doesn't help me!" cried Finn. "I don't want revenge! I want Amanda!"

He buried his head in Amanda's chest and cried.

Charlene and Willa walked over and began to rub his shoulders, and cry too.

"I can't bear to see him so heartbroken," said Willa.

"How do you think I feel?" asked Jess. "She was my sister!"

Maybeck walked over and hugged her.

Philby, still crying, walked over to Wayne.

"Wayne please," said Philby. "She's dead. I know that. We all know that. But what I also do know is that we are in Disney. Where anything is possible. So is there not anything we can possibly do to fix this?"

"I'm sorry!" said Wayne. "But this is death. There's n..."

Wayne froze for a second, looking shocked.

"Nothing we can do!" Wayne said frantically.

However, Finn noticed that.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"There's nothing we can do," sighed Wayne. "I'm sorry."

"Oh no!" Finn stated. "You paused for a second before that!"

Wayne tried to look puzzled.

"No I didn't," he said.

"Don't lie to me!" yelled Finn. "You know something!"

Wayne tried to say something, but now everyone could see the guilt on his face.

"There is something we can do!" Philby realized.

"Oh my god! We can save Amanda!?" yelled Charlene.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" yelled Jess.

"Because it is far too dangerous!" yelled Wayne.

"So it is true," said Willa.

"I don't care how dangerous it is," said Finn.

"Well you should," said Wayne. "More dangerous than fighting Chernabog unarmed."

"I don't care if I would have to fight Chernabog unarmed," said Finn. "Or if I would have to jump into the mouth of a dragon to rescue Amanda from being eaten by one."

He stood up tall and firm.

"How far would you go to save someone you loved?" Finn asked everyone.

"I would jump in front of a train for Willa," said Philby.

Willa blushed.

"I would jump off a building and use myself as a cushion for Charlene if she fell off one," said Maybeck.

"And if we died nevertheless, I would still be happy you were by my side," said Charlene.

"I would gladly take the curse that was put on Amanda and fall into a sleep forever if I had the choice," said Jess. "That's how much I love my sister."

Everyone then stared at Wayne.

"How far would you go? Old man?" asked Maybeck.

Wayne sighed.

"I would die for someone I loved to save her life," said Wayne.

"And that's why if there is a way to save Amanda, we will take our chances," said Finn.

Wayne just stared at everyone.

They were no longer crying their eyes out, despite Amanda lying dead on the couch.

They were filled with courage and determination.

Wayne couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"You have all made your point," said Wayne. "So now I will explain to you what can be done, and then you can make your decision."

"Very well," said Finn. "Tell us what we must do."

Wayne nodded and disappeared for a second.

He then returned with a book.

"What Philby said is true," said Wayne. "We are in Disney, where anything is possible."

He then dropped the book on the coffee table for everyone to see.

"Even traveling to the land of the dead," said Wayne.

Everyone looked at the book, and saw it was _Hercules_.

"Hercules?" asked Charlene.

Wayne then opened the book and turned to a picture of Hades' house.

"If you want to have any chance at saving Amanda," he said. "You must travel to the Underworld."

"What!?" yelled Finn. "The Underworld!?"

"That's possible!?" said Philby.

"Amanda died in Disney," said Wayne. "And the Underworld is apart of Disney because of Hercules."

"So if we go to the Underworld," said Jess. "We can save Amanda!?"

"You must travel there, find Amanda's wayward soul that is waiting for departure, and bring it back here," said Wayne.

"Departure?" asked Maybeck.

"The Underworld is a place for people to go to when they die, if they have unfinished business," said Wayne. "Amanda has no unfinished business, which means in 72 hours after her death, no matter what part of the Underworld she is in, she will immediately be moving on to the afterlife."

"And if that happens?" Finn asked timidly.

"Then Amanda will never be coming back," said Wayne. "But then she will be in a better place."

"Its not time for her yet," said Finn. "She is not moving on!"

Finn looked up at everyone.

"Gang!" he stated. "We are going to the Underworld! And we are going to save Amanda!"

Everyone yelled out and cheered.

"All right Wayne," said Finn. "Take us to the Underworld."

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but I can't do that now," sighed Wayne.

Finn froze and turned around.

"What!?" he yelled.

"Well the sun is almost up, which means you must return," said Wayne. "And you need to make preparations before you go! You can't just waltz into the Underworld in clothing that you wear to bed instead of pajamas."

"But you said in 72 hours Amanda will be gone!" said Finn. "It's already been three hours."

"Wait really?" asked Wayne. "It's been three hours since Amanda died?"

"Finn spent three hours crying over Amanda's body," said Jess.

"No joke," said Maybeck.

"I'm sorry child," said Wayne. "But the Underworld is no playground. Souls down there are crazy for mortals. They will try to do anything to take your bodies and return to the land of the living."

"Is that the worst?" asked Finn.

"No its not," said Wayne. "There's much worse things. Like first off, the actual Underworld looks nothing like the Underworld from _Hercules_."

All the Keepers looked at one another.

"There is danger back and forth," said Wayne. "And plus to get to the domain of the Underworld where souls await to move on in their 72 hours, you must get past the guardian."

"Let me guess," said Willa. "Cerberus."

"Yes," said Wayne. "But that is nowhere near the worst thing."

The Keepers now looked timid.

"No matter where you go, what you do, who you talk to, or anything," said Wayne. "He will always be watching the entire Underworld."

"Who?" asked Maybeck. "Do you mean…"

"Don't speak his name!" yelled Wayne. "No one in Disney dares speak his name! The name of the only Overtaker who abandoned everyone and…"

"Look Wayne!" yelled Finn. "I don't care who I have to fight or get past. I don't care if I have to punch Hades in the face!"

Wayne shuddered at his name.

"This is how far I will go," said Finn. "I will go to the Underworld to save Amanda!"

"But will you be willing to wait like I said until at least tomorrow night?" asked Wayne. "That will give you 48 hours to find her."

Finn sighed.

"48 is all we need," he said.

"So be it," said Wayne. "Tomorrow night you will all be traveling to the Underworld at the stroke of midnight. Make preparations and bring anything you may need. This will be no walk in the park."

"Yes Wayne," everyone said.

"Also one more thing," said Wayne. "You will not be traveling to the Underworld as your DHIs."

"What?" asked Philby. "But the DHIs give us our power!"

"Only mortals have the ability to "illegally" get into the Underworld," said Wayne. "Things like holograms cannot pass into it."

"I don't care," said Finn. "I'll still save her."

"Good," said Wayne. "Now it has been a long yet terrible night."

"You can say that again," said Charlene.

"Use the Return and get home and try to get some rest," said Wayne. "You'll need it."

"What about Amanda's DHI?" asked Finn.

"As long as it remains crossed over, even though she is dead," said Wayne. "It's physical form will not cross to Amanda's body. Meaning that she will look asleep still, even though she's dead."

"And the stab wound won't be there," said Jess.

"Correct," said Wayne.

The Keepers all grabbed the fob and prepared to press the button.

They all took one look at Amanda's body.

"We'll save you Amanda," said Finn. "I promise."

He look at everyone and nodded.

"Press the button," he said.

Everyone pressed the button at the same time.

They all disappeared immediately.

Wayne stared at where they were and then at Amanda.

"They'll save you," he said. "I hope."

* * *

 **Oh my! The Underworld! They must travel to it to save Amanda. Will they be successful? Do I really have to ask that? Actually yes. Who knows? Maybe I won't have Amanda get saved. Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you all next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	3. Off to the Underworld

Finn had honestly a terrible day at school.

He had trouble hiding what happened from his parents this morning.

They saw in his eyes shear terror and depression.

He told them he had a nightmare after returning from his crossover.

The only problem was that his nightmare was real.

Amanda was indeed dead; despite the fact he was going to save her.

And he had the intent to tell them what happened and what he was going to do.

But only when it was too late for them to stop him, which meant tonight.

He knew they would do everything to stop him from going to a land where dead lived.

* * *

It was too much of a struggle the whole day.

He was used to Amanda meeting him at the beginning of the day at school, sometimes with Jess.

This time, it was only Jess, and she was as sad as he was.

Jess explained the Mrs. Nash did indeed believe that Amanda was sleeping sick, for it was not the first time as she remembered.

Finn had trouble trying not to stare at every desk Amanda sat in each class they were in.

He hallucinated so many times Amanda sitting there, and then suddenly getting stabbed.

He fell asleep in one class and dreamed that, waking up screaming.

Kids laughed at him but he hardly cared.

It haunted him even more when he went to the Nurse's office to rest and clear his head.

And what drove him over the edge was Greg Luowski's constant teasing that Amanda had broke up with him or moved away.

He wanted to punch him so bad, but he tried to hold back.

He did it for Amanda's sake, for this was not the person she would want him to be.

* * *

He did his best, but finally made it through the day.

Later that night after dinner he packed supplies he could use.

And that was when he told his parents everything what happened.

And just as he predicted, they exploded in shock and astonishment.

"YOU'RE GOING TO HELL!?" they yelled.

"Well not Hell," said Finn. "But the Underworld, but apparently it won't be like the one from…"

"But you're going to Hell!?" yelled his father.

"Look I have to!" yelled Finn. "I have to save Amanda and this is the only way! And it's too late to stop me from doing so!"

His parents looked at one another, and then at Finn.

"Then just come back alive," said his father.

Finn blinked.

"W…what?" he asked.

"You love Amanda with all your heart," said his mother.

"And you've been on dangerous quests with these kids before," said his father.

"But I'm going to the Underworld!" said Finn. "And you're not going to try and stop me?"

"I would do the same if it was you, your father, or your sister," said his mother. "That my son, is True Love."

Finn's eyes began to fill with tears.

He hugged both his parents tightly.

"I just need one more thing," said Finn.

"What?" asked his mother.

"A ride to Disney, or at least the monorail," said Finn. "Now that I no longer have to sneak out."

The three just laughed.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, the family drove into the monorail parking.

Finn hopped out of the car, waving goodbye to his parents.

"Make sure to come back alive!" his father jokingly warned.

Finn nodded and ran to meet up with everyone.

They were all too waiting at the station.

A monorail was there specifically for them.

"Hi everyone," said Finn.

Everyone waved to their leader.

"Are we ready to go to Hell?" asked Finn.

"Damn right I am," said Maybeck.

"We are bringing home Amanda," said Willa.

"I'm just glad Mrs. Nash allowed me to "sleep over" at Charlene's," said Jess.

"Well then thank god its Friday, and tomorrow is Saturday," said Philby.

"Guys let's discuss this on the monorail," said Charlene. "We are wasting time."

Everyone nodded and got onto the monorail, which took off right as they got on and settled down.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were inside the park.

And waiting there for them was the Fairy Godmother from _Cinderella_.

"Hello children," she said. "We've been waiting for you."

"Yes indeed," said Finn. "Where's Wayne?"

"I shall take you to him now," said Fairy Godmother.

She waved her wand and said, "Bibbity Bobbity Boo!"

The Keepers disappeared into thin air, and then found themselves somewhere else.

They suddenly recognized from the sound of crashing water, that they were right at the opening to the slide on Splash Mountain.

"Hello children," called a voice from down below.

The Keepers saw that they were on a walkway to the side, and down below they saw Wayne waiting with a log ride.

As they walked down, they saw tons of magical characters surrounding them.

Every single character that knew magic, whether they were animated, live action, or Pixar, were there.

"Hello Wayne," everyone said.

"This is it children," said Wayne. "You are all about to head into the most dangerous realm known to man."

"Why are we here in Splash Mountain?" asked Charlene.

"And what's with the excess amount of characters?" asked Philby.

"We needed tons of magic to build the portal," said Wayne. "We are talking about the Underworld."

"And here?" asked Jess.

"Sadly traveling to the Underworld is nowhere near as easy as it was for Hercules or Zeus or anyone," said Wayne. "You are heading into a place full of dead souls. Simply walking through in a portal could tear apart your soul."

"So we need something fast enough to break that speed," said Maybeck.

"Correct," said Wayne. "And what better than Splash Mountain? Disney's epic water flume."

"And I thought I was the genius," said Philby.

"But anyway we are wasting time," said Wayne. "You all now have about 49 hours left to save Amanda."

"49?" asked Willa.

"It's two hours until 1:00 a.m., which is when Amanda died," said Wayne. "The portal will truly open in a few minutes, which is 12:00 midnight. We needed all this magic to bring it here after I cast the spell to open a portal. You must all hurry. You have search the entire Underworld and find Amanda before 1:00 a.m. tomorrow."

"Or else Amanda will never be coming back," said Jess timidly.

"That's not happening!" yelled Finn. "We are going down there, and we are saving Amanda!"

Everyone cheered loudly and hopped into the log.

"Wait before you go!" yelled Wayne. "You need these!"

He held out in one had six blue pearls and in his other a piece of paper.

"What are these?" asked Finn.

"These are pearls of Orpheus," said Wayne.

"Orpheus?" asked Philby.

"Orpheus was man known for taking mortals out of the Underworld," said Wayne. "But his last attempt got him trapped down there. He gave these pearls to an old friend of Disney's in case of something tragic, which was originally the fall of character."

"And these pearls do what?" asked Charlene.

"Mortals in the Underworld crush them, and they open up a one-way ticket back home," said Wayne.

"Why are there only six?" asked Jess. "As if it was made for exactly this."

"He claimed to have had originally seven," said Wayne.

"Bigger coincidence," said Maybeck, even though Amanda was dead.

"But he never got it through," said Wayne. "But that doesn't matter now. Once you find Amanda, use these and all you mortals will be brought home."

"But wait!" said Finn. "Amanda's not a mortal! She's a soul!"

"Which is what you need this for," said Wayne. "This is a spell that will allow Amanda to temporarily inhabit your body, but not take it over."

"Really?" asked Finn.

"That's the only way for her to come back," said Wayne. "Once you're out of the Underworld, I can draw her out of you and put her back in her body."

"Where is that anyway?" asked Finn.

"In a coffin similar to Snow White's back at my place," said Wayne.

"Well that makes sense," said Willa.

Everyone took a pearl and Finn took the map.

Suddenly, everyone saw a blast of energy from the opening above.

The magic users quickly raised their hands and they glowed.

"That's the portal!" said Wayne. "You must go! And also take these!"

He threw everyone a sword and the bars on the log came down.

"These swords can harm the dead if they attack you!" yelled Wayne.

Everyone nodded and held them tight as the log began moving up the ramp.

Wayne ran along trying to still talk.

"Remember kids!" yelled Wayne. "You must rescue Amanda from the section of the Underworld where souls are awaiting to move on!"

"You've got it!" yelled the Keepers as they approached the entrance.

Down below they saw the glowing portal that looked like a tornado with light at the bottom.

"And for god's sake children!" yelled Wayne. "Watch out for Hades! He hates mortals!"

"OK!" yelled the Keepers.

They heard a click from the ride.

"Ready guys?" asked Finn.

"Let's go," everyone said.

And immediately the ride let go and everyone went rushing down the slide.

They all screamed loudly as they went down.

Once they touched the light, they all immediately vanished, and so did the portal.

Wayne looked down from below after they were gone, and looked at his countdown watch.

It was a little after 12, but close to reaching the 48 hours mark.

"Go children," said Wayne. "Bring back Amanda. I know you can."

* * *

 **Oh yeah! They are officially heading to the Underworld. I should mention we will see some other people down in the Underworld. Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	4. Welcome to the Underworld

Finn screamed out loudly as he went through the portal.

Every Kingdom Keeper screamed, but Finn screamed the loudest.

He had never screamed this horrifically before.

His soul almost felt like it was being torn apart, but thankfully it wasn't.

Because of the speed of the log ride, it prevented that.

But it was taking a long time and everyone kept screaming.

* * *

After what felt like an hour, they could see light at the end of the portal.

They all just kept screaming as they went through it.

As soon as they went through it, they crashed down in water.

No one got splashed and thankfully the log boat floated.

But they did see that the water was slightly on fire.

They floated ahead until they reached land.

Everyone slowly got off and onto the land.

Immediately after that, the boat suddenly caught fire and disappeared.

"Well no turning back now," said Charlene.

"Indeed there isn't," said a voice that surprised everyone.

They turned and saw a cloaked and hooded man standing on the other side near a boat.

"That was an unusual way to enter here," he said.

Finn quickly drew his sword and approached the man.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I mean you no trouble," said the man. "My name is Charon."

"Charon?" asked Maybeck.

"The ferryman of the Underworld," said Philby. "He carries soulds of the newly desceased to the Underworld."

"Indeed," said Charon. "And judging by your entrance, I can assume you are mortals."

"Uh…yeah?" said Willa.

"You know you could've used a obol coin to summon me and bring you down," said Charon. "But then again it does take a longer trip and bigger risk of alerting Hades, who does hate mortals."

"Then that's why Wayne sent us on that slide of doom," said Jess.

"Hey excuse me," said Finn.

"Yes?" asked Charon.

"You bring newly deceased souls down here right?" asked Finn.

Charon nodded.

"Did you happen to bring a young girl about my age down here?" asked Finn. "She's about 5"8. She also has olive skin and looks almost Asian around the eyes, which are blue and her hair is dark brown. And above all, she is the most beautiful and precious thing to me in the entire world."

Charon thought for a second.

"Was her name Amanda Lockhart?" he asked.

"YES!" exclaimed Finn.

"I did indeed bring her down her," said Charon. "Last night indeed, about 24 hours ago. She was so young. It's a shame to die that young."

Finn gripped his sword.

"That was not a taunt," said Charon.

Finn sighed.

"Where did she go?" asked Finn.

"She simply walked into the entrance right there," said Charon. "If she was a soul already waiting to move on, she went to the waiting area on the other side of the Underworld. Where now she has most likely 48 hours before that happens."

"And if not?" asked Finn. "Just in case."

"If she was not ready to move on and had unfinished business, she wandering around the middle of the underworld in the city sector," said Charon. "But if she was evil, she's in line to be tortured for all eternity by demons. But I do indeed have a list, and she is on the moving on list."

"Thank you," said Finn.

"Why are you down here?" asked Charon. "Don't tell me it was to save her."

"Indeed it is," said Jess.

"That last mortal that came down here to rescue his love had to die to let her live," said Charon. "I won't say who, but if you see him, you will know its him."

"Ok…" said Maybeck.

"It means just be careful," said Charon. "Even though I'm not actually routing for you, just watch out, or you'll end up like one of these souls."

"Well then thanks," said Philby.

Finn stared at everyone.

"Come on Kingdom Keepers," he said. "Let's go get Amanda."

Everyone nodded and walked off through the entrance door.

"Welcome to the Underworld," Charon said as they walked through.

Finn took note of that as they walked into the open.

And once they got in, they were completely shocked and slightly horrified.

The realm was nothing like the movie.

It was a blazing inferno with thousands of souls waiting in lines, and being tortured by demons.

"Well he was right," said Finn. "Welcome to the Underworld."

* * *

 **Oh Jesus! The Underworld! They have arrived. BTW I have now slightly crossed this story over with an animated movie called Hell and Back. It's an adult-comedy and I found it hilarious, so watch it if you want. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	5. Eternal Torture

The Kingdom Keepers just stared at everything they saw in front of them.

They were staring at the very Underworld itself.

Someplace none of them thought they would see, at least until they were dead themselves.

It almost felt like their eyes were burning out.

But Finn made them regain focus.

"We must remain focus!" he yelled. "Charon said that 24 hours ago he brought Amanda down, meaning that we are now at the 48-hour mark."

"Which means we must make it to the other side of the Underworld to find Amanda," said Jess.

"Let's go team!" yelled Maybeck.

Everyone nodded and walked off across a pathway over a lake of fire.

* * *

The entire place look liked a mountainous cave-like volcano.

It almost looked like something in a video game.

They constantly hid from demons passing by.

They feared if they crossed paths, they would be taken to Hades.

They peered behind a formation of rocks staring at a eternal torment line.

Two demons stood at the edge of a cliff to the lake of fire while souls of random people kept getting put on a scale.

They watched a man get put on a scale.

"I remember this guy!" said one of the demons.

A message suddenly appeared on the scale.

"I molested five children," the other demon read off the scale.

"LAKE OF FIRE!" they both yelled.

The man begged but he was thrown off the cliff and into the fire below.

"He'll be back," said the demon.

The two then continued to put soul people on the scale.

"Ate erasers off every pencil someone lent me," said another message. "LAKE OF FIRE!"

The man was thrown in.

"Takes shits in the lawn and makes it look like the dog's so I can amusingly watch my parents pick it up," said another message for a fat guy. "LAKE OF FIRE!"

They had trouble at first picking him up because he was fat, but they eventually threw him in.

Next up was a woman.

"Hey she's new!" said one of the demons.

She was put on the scale.

"Had sex with every boss I've worked for," said the message.

The demons just stared as the woman smiled sheepishly.

"Ew," said one of the demons.

"Lake of fire?" asked the other.

"LAKE OF FIRE!" yelled the first.

They threw her in as she screamed.

The demons laughed evilly.

"I love my job!" said one of the demons.

The Keepers just watched as they continued to throw in souls.

They suddenly realized they were too focused on the interesting messages of the souls.

"We need to move!" Finn yelled quietly.

Everyone moved on quickly.

* * *

Regrettably, they continued to get distracted by the many eternal damnations.

They hid from demons again, and began staring at a torture area involving souls getting hung by meat hook and dipping into fire repeatedly.

Again, every reason for being tortured was displayed before they were sent down.

Another area showed about hundred souls standing on a platform.

The ground was then opened up after the messages were displayed, and the first time the Keepers watched, they all fell down onto spikes.

The second time was a giant fan.

The third time before leaving again was acid, watching even souls get turned to skeletons.

They continued to sneak around.

"These demons are creative," said Willa.

"I think its actually Hades who made these," said Maybeck.

"And of course, it never ends for them," said Philby. "The demons said the souls always come back for eternity."

"I wonder if it ever ends," said Finn.

* * *

Then, they hid again, and this time found a very interesting area.

It didn't look like a torture area at first.

It was actually a food court.

There was a demon standing behind a food counter.

There was a sign showing the symbols for McDonalds, Burger King, Taco Bell, Pizza Hut, Wendy's, and Five Guys.

And there was a line of souls standing for food.

And the one thing that stood out, was that most of them were very fat.

A soul stepped up to the counter.

"Hi may I take your order?" asked the demon.

"Yeah I will have the Five Guys double cheeseburger with…" the soul began to say.

"I'm sorry but we do not have Five Guys," said the demon.

"But it says," said the soul.

"Yeah I know it says Five Guys, but we have no Five Guys," said the demon.

The Keepers noticed the demon beginning to laugh.

"Then I will have a Pizza Hut cheese…" the soul began again.

"Sorry," said the demon. "But we have no Pizza Hut either."

He was now laughing a little bit more.

"But it says specifically Pizza Hut…" said the soul.

"Yeah it says Pizza Hut, and also Five Guys, Wendy's, Taco Bell, Burger King, and McDonalds," said the demon.

The demon then burst out laughing.

"But we only have McDonalds!" he laughed.

"What?" asked the soul.

"Just try to order something other than McDonalds," said the demon.

"But…" said the soul.

"ORDER SOMETHING ELSE!" yelled the demon.

"Ok!" said the soul. "I'll have a Whopper with…"

The demon burst out laughing.

"There's not Burger King!" he laughed. "You're being tortured! Welcome to Hell fatty! This is your punishment for constantly eating fast food! You created your own heart attack!"

The soul sighed and ordered McDonalds.

Another soul then stepped up.

"So if there's only McDonalds," said the soul. "I'll have…"

"Sorry!" laughed the demon. "No McDonalds!"

"But…" the soul said.

"Was it McDonalds that caused your heart attack?" asked the demon. "Or was it something else?"

The soul sighed and ordered Taco Bell.

"Welcome to Hell!" called the demon.

* * *

The Keepers just watched.

"How does eating fast food end you up in Hell?" asked Charlene.

"Heart attacks weren't caused by evil," said Jess.

"But doing evil things and eating fast food in your life ends you up here," said a voice. "It happens numerous times. Even fat guys can be evil."

"Oh thank you," said Finn.

Suddenly, everyone gasped.

They turned and saw two demons standing above them.

"MORTALS!" they yelled.

The Keepers suddenly jumped up and drew their swords.

The souls in the fast food area ran away while the demon behind the counter came out with a pitchfork.

The other demons drew pitchforks.

The Keepers then attacked and clashed with the demons.

Charlene jumped off a wall and stabbed a demon.

It yelled out and burst into flames, dying immediately.

Maybeck rammed into another demon, leaving Willa and Philby to kill it.

The demon running the food court attacked Finn and Jess, but they blocked it.

They began running around it in circles constantly.

The demon, unable to keep up became dizzy.

Jess and Finn then stabbed it in the head.

"BUT I LOVED MY JOBBBBB!….." the demon yelled out before it died.

The Keepers stared and smiled.

"Is that the best Hell has?" asked Finn.

All of a sudden, about a hundred demons appeared out of smoke and surrounded them.

"I spoke too soon," sighed Finn.

They sheathed their swords and held up their hands.

"The big boss will be happy to see you," said a demon. "He loves killing mortals."

Everyone gulped as they were grabbed and led off.

They were without a doubt, going to see Hades.

* * *

 **Oh shit! They've been caught and now are going to see Hades! What did you think of my torture methods? I did get the fast food and scale from Hell and Back. But they were hilarious. What did you think? Stay tuned for what's up next!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstitlskin/Sonicphantom47**


	6. Hades

The Kingdom Keepers were led to an elevator and pushed in by the demons.

They were surprised at how none of the demons even thought to handcuff or tie them up.

But the elevator was closed immediately before they could do anything.

They found themselves heading up the elevator.

A voice suddenly came on a loudspeaker.

"Please remove all religious paraphernalia," it said. "If you're a priest of a nun that's just really funny because you wasted your life. Enjoy your stay in the Underworld, aka Hell. If you're here, its for a reason or because you're Jewish. Pick up after yourself. Your mother doesn't live here, but if she did she was a whore. Tee hee!"

The Keepers felt disgusted.

"Is that Hades' way of entertainment?" asked Philby.

"That wasn't even funny," said Maybeck. "That was mean."

"Why would Jews be in Hell?" asked Jess.

"I happen to be Jewish!" yelled Charlene. "Now I'm going to kick Hades in the balls."

"Just be careful guys," said Finn. "Who knows what could be waiting for us."

* * *

Soon enough, the elevator stopped.

It opened up and practically kicked the Keepers out.

When they got up, they looked around.

The place was like an office, but something of like a library too.

There were books and bottles with substances on shelves.

There were bones and even severed heads on spikes.

The girls gagged at those.

In the middle of the room was a map layout.

It showed the entire top of the world.

There was also a button, and when Maybeck pushed it, it showed the entire Underworld.

And up in front was a desk with papers and files, and laptop.

"Wow," said Finn. "I guess Hades isn't all old Greek Mythology architecture."

"I think we can use this map," said Philby taking pictures with his phone.

Everyone stared at it.

"Look here's the three areas," said Jess. "The eternal damnation area, living area, and moving on area."

"What's this?" asked Willa.

She pointed to a big dome.

"It looks like a coliseum," said Philby. "An area for fighting."

"Wow if we had more time, I would love to watch a fight between dead people," said Maybeck.

Finn was busy looking through the papers on the desk.

"Hey guys!" said Finn. "Here's a bunch of lists of people down here."

Everyone walked over and looked.

Finn found one that showed recent entries.

He found Amanda's name.

"Yup," said Finn. "She's in the moving on section."

"Hey guys," Jess said holding a paper from years ago. "This says its from years ago, but I can see why Hades keeps it in sight."

"Why?" asked Philby.

She showed everyone the paper, and it read only one name, circled in big with arrows and stars.

It said Hercules, only the Her was crossed off and replaced with Jer, making it Jercules.

But the Keepers knew it was Hercules.

"Hercules?" asked Charlene.

"He's down here!?" yelled Maybeck.

"Charon mentioned that a mortal came down here to save his love, but had to die to give his life to her," said Finn.

"Megara," said Philby. "He came down to save her obviously, but died to save her."

"Is that why she's in the park and Herc is not?" asked Jess.

Before anyone could reply, a screaming roar was heard from the room behind everyone that they didn't even notice.

"NOW EVERYONE EAT YOUR OWN GENITALS!" roared the voice they recognized from the movie.

They heard tons of groans.

"But we already ate them!" groaned a voice.

"Well then eat your fingers or toes, or something else!" yelled the first voice. "Or throw up your balls and eat them again!"

More groans were heard.

The Keepers peered in through the almost see-through door.

They saw him barely, but knew it was him.

They could see the dark cloak with smoke coming out from the bottom.

There was gray skin with a pair of yellows balls that were the eyes, with blue flames on top of the figure's head for hair.

It was without a doubt Hades himself.

* * *

They watched and listened to the meeting that was going on.

Hades was obviously furious.

He turned red hot a bunch of times.

"OUR BUDGET IS OUT OF CONTROL!" he yelled. "I've got a report here that we're making damned souls get dipped in warm lava! WARM LAVA!?"

"Uh, it's pretty hot I think!" said a demon.

"Then why does it take more than one dip to kill them!?" yelled Hades. "They should be burning up immediately!"

"I can assure you its hot," said another demon.

"I SWAM IN IT MYSELF! IT FELT LIKE A FUCKING BUBBLEBATH!" roared Hades.

"Well the demons kind of enjoy hearing the souls scream out in torment," said a demon.

"I don't care what the demons like or enjoy!" yelled Hades. "I don't pay them to entertain themselves!"

"Well we can't pay them without money to give them!" said a demon.

"We've all had to cut corners," said a demon.

"Even our Hellhounds and other monsters are beginning to look anorexic!" said a demon.

"What!?" yelled Hades. "I can't those beasts getting anorexia! I need them for the coliseum!"

"And that's another thing!" said a demon. "Demons and souls are getting bored of the fights! Mr. You Know Who is just not that entertaining anymore!"

"He's still entertaining to me!" yelled Hades.

"Our union has not had a mortal sacrifice in years!" said a demon.

"You know damn well the boss can't enter the mortal realm!" yelled a demon.

"If he could we'd be seeing thousands of mortals being dragged down here!" said a demon. "Right boss?"

"You think I'm just some guy who likes torturing mortals over and over?" asked Hades angrily.

The demons were silent.

"YES I'M THAT KIND OF GUY!" yelled Hades.

"So you like sacrifices?" asked a demon.

"I LIKE BRINGING MORTALS DOWN NOT SACRIFICING!" roared Hades. "I'M NOT THE FREAKING DEVIL!"

Every demon whimpered in fear.

"We need these to problems fixed!" yelled Hades. "I can't have my reputation ruined! I'll end up losing my throne in embarrassment!"

"We'll do our best," said a demon.

"You can count on us!" said another.

"I still think you should've sacrificed Hercules," said a demon.

Everyone gasped and Hades froze.

"Holy shit," said a demon. "You said his name."

"Uh…I…I…" stammered the demon.

Hades turned right towards him.

"It just slipped out!" he said.

Hades roared loudly and blasted fire at the demon.

He was reduced to ash before he could scream.

All the demons stared at where he stood, and then at Hades.

"ALL OF YOU GET THE FUCK OUT!" he roared.

The demons began screaming and the Keepers could see fire being blasted.

Once it subsided, they could hear footsteps.

"That's monster's coming!" whispered Maybeck.

"HIDE!" yelled Finn.

Everyone ran and hid behind a pillar.

They all just waited, and then the doors burst open.

Hades himself did indeed come walking out.

He was like everyone pictured him from the movie.

* * *

Hades stood angrily and sighed.

"Those goddamn demons," he said as he sat down in his desk. "Do they even remember I have a job every single hour or second?"

The Keepers just watched.

"I have my job of settling every soul down the second they enter my domain!" yelled Hades. "Either they move on, start a life, or get tortured! I have to take care of all that!"

Hades sighed heavily.

"PAIN! PANIC!" he yelled loudly.

Suddenly, those two blue and pink demons came running out of practically nowhere.

"Pain!" yelled Pain.

"And…and…Panic!" stammered Panic.

"Reporting for duty!" yelled them both.

"What's new boys?" asked Hades. "Anything to report from up above?"

The Keepers were surprised.

Pain and Panic were Overtakers.

"Well I don't know if you recognized her," said Pain. "But one of the Keepers are down here!"

"What!?" yelled Hades.

"A…A…Amand….d..d..a….Lockh…ha…ha..hart!" stammered Panic.

"Lockhart eh?" asked Hades. "Let me check."

Hades looked on his desk, but then look up angry.

"WHERE IS IT!?" he roared.

"Where's what?" asked Pain.

"The list of newest arrivals!" yelled Hades. "It's gone!"

"Well we…we…we… didn't ta…ta…take it!" stammered Panic.

"Well somebody was in my office then!" yelled Hades. "And when I find him or her I'm going to…"

And then it happened.

* * *

It was uncontrollable and unavoidable.

Charlene sneezed loudly and made everyone fall into the open.

Hades, Pain, and Panic looked up and at them.

"Uh…hi?" said Maybeck.

Hades stood up abruptly and stomped over.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" he roared. "What are you doing down here!?"

"Hey those are mortals!" yelled Pain.

"Mortals!?" yelled Hades. "Even better! WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Oh you know!" said Finn smiling. "We're really big fans of you Hades! You are our favorite villain! We wanted to meet you in person and…"

"L…l…liars!" yelled Panic. "They're the King…King…Kingdom Kee…Kee…Keepers!"

"WHAT!?" roared Hades.

He was now red hot and staring at them all.

"You dare trespass in my domain!?" he roared.

"We've come to bring Amanda home!" yelled Jess. "She does not deserve to be down here!"

"Oh is that so?" asked Hades. "You know the last person who tried save their loved one didn't come back."

"Hercules," said Finn. "We know."

Hades turned much angrier.

"I HATE THAT NAME!" he yelled.

"So what now boss?" asked Pain.

"Are…are…are we going to…to…to sacrifice th…th…th…them?" stammered Panic.

Hades smiled.

"Nope," he said. "Let them join our little friend in the coliseum. SEIZE THEM!"

Pain and Panic suddenly into snakes with multiple heads.

They began to suddenly hypnotize the Keepers until they were all knocked out.

Finn could only here Hades laugh everything turned to black.

* * *

 **Oh damn! We met Hades! And he is more terrifying than ever! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	7. Hercules

Finn groaned loudly as he began to open his eyes.

He found himself on the ground of somewhere.

He began to sat up and rub his eyes.

He then moved his legs, only to find one of them was chained to the ground.

"What the fuck?" he asked.

His vision then returned, and saw that he was in a cage.

"Where am I!?" he yelled.

He saw that there were other cages aligned along and across from his.

And they had all the Kingdom Keepers in them.

"Guys!" he yelled.

One by one everyone began to get up.

"Ugh my head," groaned Charlene.

"Where are we?" asked Maybeck.

"Does anyone know how long it's been?" asked Jess.

Finn had his watch on him, and saw that 12 hours had passed.

"Holy shit," he said. "That bastard Hades knocked us out for half the day!"

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Willa. "Or we'll never find Amanda."

"First thing's first," said Philby. "Where the fuck is here!?"

"You're in the coliseum dungeons," said a voice. "And judging by your appearance, I'm guessing you're all mortals."

Everyone looked a cage down along Finn's side, and saw a man in a cage.

He was very muscular and wearing Greek armor, and had handsome hair.

And everyone knew who he was.

"Holy crap," said Finn. "HERCULES!"

It was indeed Hercules, the son of Zeus.

"Who are you kids?" asked Hercules. "What are a bunch of kids like you doing in the Underworld?"

"We are the Kingdom Keepers," said Jess.

"The heroes of Disney and…" Charlene began to say.

"DISNEY!?" yelled Hercules. "You mean you've seen Meg!?"

"Yes," said Maybeck. "We've seen Megara several times."

"Wayne you magnificent bastard," said Hercules. "You've chosen a brave couple of kids to come rescue me and…"

"We'll not exactly," said Finn. "We're not here for you."

"What?" asked Hercules.

"We didn't even expect you to be here in this dungeon," said Philby. "We knew you were down here, but we're not here for you."

"We're here to rescue Finn's beloved," said Willa. "Amanda Lockhart."

"Oh…" said Hercules. "I see."

"Sorry," said Finn. "But we are kind of on a time limit."

"You mean she's ready to move on?" asked Hercules. "How many hours do you have left?"

"36 hours apparently," said Finn.

Hercules sighed.

"I ran out of my hours before I could get out of the Underworld with Meg," he said. "So I made a last second exchange with my uncle."

"Your soul down here and her alive?" asked Jess.

"Yes," sighed Hercules. "Now I am Hades' personal gladiator. And he can send any beast against me, even if its invincible, because I'm a soul. I can't die."

He stared at everyone.

"And I fear you may now be facing a beast with me," he said.

"Hades wants us to die," said Finn.

"Well he does hate mortals," said Hercules. "And if was to actually lose a mortal, he'd lose all his kingliness and Orpheus will come along and take…"

"Wait!" yelled Philby. "Did you just say Orpheus!?"

"Yes," said Hercules. "That old man does nothing but wait along for the throne to be taken."

"I have an idea," said Finn. "Orpheus made these pearls to get us out of the Underworld after we found Amanda."

He showed Hercules his pearl.

"If Orpheus made this, maybe he can make you one too," said Finn.

"If we can get you out of here, maybe you can…" said Maybeck.

"Thanks, but I'll pass," said Hercules.

"What?" asked Charlene.

"I could never show my face in Disney again," said Hercules. "I'm a disgrace and a coward. I don't even bother fighting these days. I just let myself get killed, so I can end up back here."

"That's sad," said Willa.

"So you've just given up on life?" asked Maybeck.

"I don't have it anyway," said Hercules.

Suddenly everyone's cages opened up.

Demonic guards stood before them.

"Get up mortal scum," said the one standing at Finn's. "Time to fight and die."

He was suddenly lifted to his feet by magic.

He and the others were escorted out while Hercules willingly came.

"I'll get out of here," Finn said to himself. "I MUST FIND AMANDA!"

* * *

 **Oh shit! Hercules! We've met him now! But how will the Keepers get out of here? And what kind of beast will the Keepers face? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	8. The Coliseum

Everyone was being pushed by the guards repeatedly.

Finn did not want to be here.

He needed to save Amanda.

That was all he was thinking of as the guards shoved armor onto him and the others.

Amanda.

They handed them swords and shields too.

"Move it!" yelled guard. "No one keeps the dead waiting!"

Everyone just groaned.

Hercules made no sounds.

They could tell he was used to this already.

Its happened to him before.

Ever since he died.

"We have to do something," said Finn.

"There's nothing to do," said Maybeck. "He's chosen his fate."

"No Finn's right," said Philby. "This is not the fate for a hero like Hercules."

"Quiet!" yelled a guard. "No talking until you get out!"

"Then that talking can turn into screaming and cries of death," said the other guard.

They both laughed.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone was standing at a see through gate.

They could see the coliseum, and it was filled with souls.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" yelled a voice on a loudspeaker.

It was Hades'.

"Welcome everyone again to a hellish day here in the great Underworld Coliseum!" he yelled.

Thousands of fans cheered.

"As usual, we introduce our fighter first!" yelled Hades. "But today, our main attraction is accompanied by some more! Today…we have mortals!"

Everyone cheered out.

"So please put your undead hands together for…HERCULES AND THE KINGDOM KEEPERS!" yelled Hades.

Everyone practically screamed out as the gates opened, and everyone walked out.

The coliseum was much bigger than what they saw from behind the gate.

They walked out into the huge field, struggling to step through sand in boots.

Demons sitting in the seat cheered or threw stuff at them.

Finn was hit with a rock in the head.

Thankfully he was wearing a helmet.

But it still slightly hurt.

Once everyone was out, the gates closed behind them.

"And now for their opponents!" yelled Hades.

"Get ready guys," said Hercules. "I know what is coming."

Everyone drew weapons.

And suddenly they heard a roar.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Maybeck.

"Here they are folks!" yelled Hades. "The most loveable pets of the Underworld, well at least to me!"

A gate began to open on the other side.

"Behold!" yelled Hades. "THE HELLHOUNDS!"

Everyone screamed and cheered as six giant red demonic dogs with fire burning off them came running out.

The keepers were horrified as they snarled at them.

"So those are hellhounds," said Jess.

"Be careful," said Hercules. "Anything that they bite will catch fire. And our armor is not very fireproof."

"Easy for you to say it so calmly," said Philby. "You're already dead."

"But now I'm about to devote myself to get you guys out of here," said Hercules.

"Herc we can all go together!" yelled Willa. "We can find Orpheus and get you home too!"

"I said no," said Hercules. "Now watch out and survive long enough for me to find a way."

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR!?" Hades yelled. "KILLLLLLLLL!"

* * *

The hellhounds roared, and came charging at the Keepers.

One came charging at Finn, and he got an idea.

"Maybeck!" he yelled. "Run with me!"

Maybeck acknowledged and ran with Finn.

The hellhound was getting closer.

But at some point, Finn knelt down, with his shield over his head.

"Boost jump!" he yelled.

Maybeck knew what to do.

He got to Finn, hopped on his shield, and Finn practically launched him in the air.

The hellhound was fast in speed, but not reflexes to act on what Finn just did.

Before the hellhound could get that close to Finn, Maybeck came down and stuck his blade into the beast's head.

It fell to the ground, whimpered, and slowly died.

Only a few demons cheered, obviously because they liked seeing death, but most booed.

Maybeck smiled, until another hellhound tackled him.

He yelled out as it tried to bite him.

He held up his shield, but the beast was stronger.

And then Charlene came to the rescue by throwing her sword.

The beast whimpered and died like the other.

Now there were four left.

Everyone prepared to fight while Maybeck threw Charlene's sword to her.

Hercules fought these beasts on hard, but they were more focused on the Keepers.

They thrashed and tackled and tried to bite.

The Keepers found themselves using their shields more than their swords.

Hercules joined in when they were circling them constantly, preparing for an attack.

Everyone held out their shield for an attack.

They kept bumping, almost tripping, and then Charlene fell in the middle of everyone.

And that gave Finn an idea.

"Charlene take off your armor and boots!" he said.

"What?" asked Charlene.

"Take them off for less weight, and also leave your shield!" said Finn.

"Again what?" asked Charlene.

"I've got a plan," said Finn. "Just stay in the middle, and when I say to attack, attack them in midair!"

"Ok," said Charlene still confused.

She quickly threw off everything but kept her underclothes and sword.

The hellhounds were still circling.

"Get ready," said Finn.

And then as he predicted, they all jumped at the same time towards everyone.

"NOW CHARLENE!" everyone yelled at the same time.

Charlene acknowledged.

She jumped in the air with her athletic skills.

The hellhounds were just closing in, but Charlene was quicker.

She spun her sword in a circle, and slashed all the beasts one by one.

Each one of them missed the Keepers, falling on the ground in opposite directions as Charlene touched down.

They were all dead.

They beat the hellhounds.

* * *

The Keepers cheered out, while Hercules listened to everyone demon scream in anger.

They wanted death.

And in the distance, he saw his uncle angry.

But Hades was not about to let them go or rest.

"SEND IN THE NEXT!" he yelled.

Everyone heard the gates opening up again.

"Oh god no," said Hercules. "Get behind me this time!"

Everyone nodded and got behind him.

They could hear a fearsome roar from in the darkness of the gate.

Wasting no time, the beast charged out and roared.

It was monstrous hybrid with a lion head and back legs, a goat head and one front goat leg, a dragon head, dragon wings, and one front dragon leg, and a snake for a tail.

"A CHIMERA!" everyone yelled.

"Watching out for the fire!" yelled Hercules. "And don't let it bite you! That venom will kill you in minutes!"

Everyone nodded as the beast roared.

Hercules knew that this beast would be the kid's ticket out.

He charged right at it as it charged at them.

He then jumped high and onto its back.

The Keepers knew that Hercules had this.

But as they turned to run, the Chimera was still after them and breathed fire.

Everyone dodged it as Hercules fought the tail.

The snake lashed at him, but he dodged it.

After more lashes and dodges, he final got a grip.

He pulled hard and made the Chimera move away from the kid.

He then pulled harder, and threw the tail like a lasso.

He wrapped it in the lion head's mouth and pulled it back to him.

He then pulled hard and began to control the beast like a horse.

But as he began pulling, the snake began biting.

Hercules felt the poison coursing through him.

He knew he would die and come right back to life.

But at least he would give the chance for the Keepers to save someone they loved.

He finally got a grip and made it charge.

It charged right at the wall, and demons began running.

With one humongous crash, it smashes into the wall and tour it open, revealing an exit.

"RUN KEEPERS!" yelled Hercules as he fell and began to die.

The chimera was dead too, for the impact cracked all three skulls open.

The Keepers felt sad for Hercules, but knew his decision.

They threw off the armor and headed towards the exit.

Finn looked at Hercules before the lad died for probably the thousandth time.

"Find…Orpheus," were his last words.

Finn nodded and everyone ran.

No one could see it, but Hades was without a doubt, red hot volcano lava mad.

* * *

 **Oh boy! Oh wow! Some big fights, and the Keepers escaped. But will they still be able to get to Orpheus and rescue Amanda? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	9. The Fates

Hades stormed into his throne room office, furious and on fire.

Pain and Panic timidly followed him.

As soon as the door was closed, Hades began throwing fire and burning things.

"I LET MORTALS ESCAPE MY COLISEUM!" he roared. "MY UNDERWORLD IS FALLING APART! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM ANYMORE!"

Pain and Panic ran from every fireball he threw.

"You're still king to us!" yelled Pain.

"A…a…always!" stammered Panic.

"That does not help me!" yelled Hades.

"Well perhaps this can," said a voice.

The three gasped, and then suddenly three clouds of smoke appeared near Hades' desk.

From within them emerged three hooded witches, all without eyes, except one single eye which they kept taking from one another.

"Ah!" gasped Hades. "The Fates! Hello ladies!"

"Hello Hades!" said the Fates.

"If I knew you were coming I would've…" said Hades.

"We know what you would've done," said Lachesis, the blue skinned and big nosed Fate. "We see everything. Past."

"Present," said Clotho, the green skinned and long chinned Fate.

"And future," said Atropos, the short purple skinned Fate.

"Yeah I know," said Hades. "Now what do you want?"

"We've come to inform you about your rule," said Clotho.

"What do you mean?" asked Hades. "There's nothing wrong."

"You are losing too much popularity," said Atropos. "Which means you are losing evil."

"And when you lose your evil and popularity, you will lose the throne!" yelled Lachesis.

"NO!" yelled Hades. "I can't lose it! I'm king of the Underworld!"

"Not if you bring up the evil in this joint!" said Atropos. "You let mortals escape your coliseum."

"That was my nephew!" yelled Hades.

"If you don't bring up evil in this place, like do a mortal sacrifice," said Lachesis. "You will lose your throne!"

"And then Orpheus will take over," said Clotho.

In a fit of anger, Hades tried to burn the Fates, but they teleported away, knowing he was going to do that.

"I WILL NOT LET THAT BASTARD ORPHEUS TAKE MY THRONE!" he roared.

"Better do it soon," said the Fates. "For soon you will indeed lose your throne, for every second wasted, the demons despise you more and more."

"No!" growled Hades.

"Hurry, hurry!" yelled the Fates. "Or goodbye to your throne!"

They all laughed and teleported away.

Hades was fueled with so much anger.

But then, he began to calm down.

"Ok, ok," he said. "I'm cool, I'm fine."

"Uh…uh…uh…boss?" stammered Panic.

"Boys?" asked Hades. "What was the name of the girl those kids came down to rescue?"

"Uh…." stammered Pain and Panic.

They forgot things easily.

"Find it out," said Hades. "I've got a plan to bring these kids to a sacrifice."

"Oh boy!" said Pain. "Finally a sacrifice!"

"Get to work!" yelled Hades.

Pain and Panic nodded and ran to start their search.

* * *

Two hours had passed since the Keepers escaped the coliseum.

They had fought demons, crossed lava rivers, almost died in poison gas traps, and so much more.

But finally they reached it.

The had used the map they took a picture of to find it.

It was an old log house, like the one Tia Dalma has in _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

Only this one was in lava instead of a swamp.

"We finally found it," said Maybeck.

"But now we have 34 hours left," said Jess.

"We will find her," said Finn. "And he will help us get there faster."

"Let's hope that way is teleportation," said Philby.

"I don't think he's a sorcerer," said Charlene.

"Don't jinx us," said Finn. "Come on."

They all walked up to the cabin slowly and up to the door.

Finn led everyone, and he knocked on the door.

"Orpheus?" he asked.

* * *

 **Oh boy we got a cameo from the Fates! And now we're going to meet Orpheus! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!  
**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	10. Orpheus

Finn knocked on the door again.

"Hello?" he asked. "Orpheus? Are you in there?"

"Who's asking?" asked a voice from behind the door.

Everyone jumped.

"We are six mortals who seek your help finding a soul who died and now want to bring back," said Finn.

"Oh ok," said the voice. "Then I'm not home! Good day!"

"What do you mean you're not home!?" yelled Maybeck. "We hear you!"

"Uh! No you don't!" said the voice. "This…Is-A-Recorded-Message-For-Visitors-Seeking-Orpheus."

"No it's not!" yelled Willa. "We know you're faking that robotic voice Orpheus."

"This-Is-Not-Orpheus," said the voice that was obviously Orpheus. "Leave-A-Message-After-The-Beep-And-Then-Go-Away. Beep!"

Angrily Finn kicked the door hard and it slammed open.

Everyone heard a grunt as the opening shocked them.

They all then walked inside.

The entire room looked like Hades' office, with treasures and a map and a desk.

Only the treasures were not so gruesome.

They were jewels and diamonds.

And there were also tables with science equipment.

"This is much better than Hades' place," said Jess.

"Where's Orpheus?" asked Charlene.

* * *

Suddenly the door behind them closed, and revealed Orpheus, who had been slammed into the wall by the force of the door.

"Right…here!" said Orpheus before falling to the ground.

Everyone went over to help him.

"Don't fucking touch me!" yelled Orpheus. "I have no idea if you have measles or pimples!"

"Excuse me?" asked Philby. "Pimples aren't even contagious!"

Orpheus snorted and got up.

He was an old looking man, yet perfectly strong.

He had a long beard and looked almost like Moses or Noah, wearing a white robe.

"I am the great and powerful Orpheus!" he said. "Savior of mortals! Well once! And now I am the soon to be King of the Underworld!"

"Wow," said Maybeck. "Why do you not rescue mortals anymore?"

"I'm retired," said Orpheus.

"Bullshit," said Philby. "You made these pearls for Wayne!"

He showed his to Orpheus.

"Oh my god!" said Orpheus. "I gave those to the old man!"

"And now we're using them to get home after we find our friend," said Jess. "My sister."

"How much longer do you have?" asked Orpheus.

"34 hours," said Finn. "We need your help."

"What you need is to move along," said Orpheus. "And hurry to save her."

He began walking to his desk.

"Hercules sent us to find you!" yelled Willa. "He said you could help!"

Orpheus stopped for a second.

"First that guy refuses to take my pearl, and now he thinks I can help a couple of kids?" he asked.

"He went to great lengths to get us to you," said Finn. "We need your help."

"I'm done helping!" yelled Orpheus.

Finn was about to say something, when Jess came in first.

"You failed someone didn't you?" she asked.

"What?" asked Orpheus.

"The only thing that can do this to someone like you is by failing someone," said Jess. "You failed to save a soul didn't you?"

Orpheus sighed.

"It was long ago," he said. "I felt disgraced."

"Then let's change that," said Maybeck. "Help us get to the soul waiting area, and help us rescue our friend."

Orpheus sighed, and then smiled.

"Ok then," he said. "To my ship!"

"Ship?" asked Charlene. "I thought you were a god."

"No!" yelled Orpheus. "I'm a prophet and a musician!"

"Oh," said Charlene.

Everyone followed Orpheus upstairs and onto a balcony.

It was a landing pad with a huge airship.

"Epic," said Philby.

"All aboard!" yelled Orpheus. "We've got 33 hours left!"

Everyone scurried onto the ship as Orpheus started it up.

It then took off and flew across the inferno.

Everyone just stared out from above.

"I'm coming Amanda," said Finn. "I'M COMING!"

* * *

 **We just met Orpheus! Cool! Still can he get them to Amanda in time? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	11. Phoenix Attack

Finn watched as they traveled across the Underworld in Orpheus' ship.

He wished he could be amazed at the sightseeing, but sadly they were now officially down to the 24-hour mark.

The ship was not really that slow, but the other side was very far.

And they had to hide under the radar from Hades.

So it took much longer.

Finn tapped his foot repeatedly.

His heart was beating fast.

Jess appeared behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get there," she said. "I promise you."

"How can you remain so calm when there are only 24 hours left?" asked Finn.

"I just know it," said Jess.

Finn just smiled.

He always thought Jess was almost as timid as Willa, but she was truly strong hearted.

"We're nearly there!" Orpheus yelled.

Everyone acknowledged, but something else did too.

They could hear a distant roaring sound.

"Oh gods," gasped Orpheus.

"What?" asked Philby. "Is it Cerberus?"

"No…" gasped Orpheus. "Something just as bad!"

Just then the roar turned into a screech, and a huge monster appeared over the side.

It was a giant bird with rainbow feathers that were on fire.

"PHOENIX!" yelled Orpheus.

"God dammit!" yelled Charlene. "There are Phoenixes down here!?"

"Every fire monster lives here!" yelled Orpheus. "And we've wandered into Phoenix territory!"

The bird roared out again and blew fire at everyone.

They all dodged out of the way.

"Get down below!" yelled Orpheus. "Don't worry about me! I can't die!"

"We're still not backing down!" yelled Finn.

"I know you're not!" yelled Orpheus. "There are cannons down below! Use them!"

"Oh boy cannons!" yelled Maybeck.

Everyone ran down and saw four cannons, two on each side.

"They're set to magically reload!" yelled Orpheus. "SO FIRE AWAY!"

Everyone got to a cannon and partnered up if necessary.

They look through the openings.

More Phoenixes were coming.

The same one took its foot and scratched with its talons on the ship.

Being on Finn's side, he fired the cannon and it hit it.

It flew back but recovered as the other Phoenixes joined the fight.

They rammed into the ship and began breathing fire.

Everyone began firing cannons.

They hit them a bunch of times, but didn't kill them on the first shot.

On Finn and Jess' side, they fired both theirs at one and killed it.

Maybeck waited with Charlene for a shot.

Then suddenly, a Phoenix appeared right in front of their cannon hole.

They yelled out and fell back in surprise.

The Phoenix then breathed fire, but gave Maybeck an idea.

Dodging the fire barely, and only barely burning his arm, he lit the cannon and it fired right into the bird's mouth, making it swallow it.

The weight sent the bird falling probably towards the lava below.

Two birds down, but four left.

Orpheus flew his ship dodging the birds.

They were behind, trying to destroy the engines.

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" he yelled to everyone.

Everyone obliged, and Orpheus turned the wheel to the side hard.

Immediately the ship began to ship in the air, sending everyone up and down, but knocking off the two birds.

Everyone took a minute to recover from that.

But then suddenly, the saw talons rip into Finn's side

One of the Phoenixes ripped through the side and stared angrily in.

Finn and Jess drew their swords ready to fight.

It lased at them, but they dodged.

Finn stabbed at it but it dodged too.

Jess picked up a barrel and threw it at the bird.

As it was lunged to the side, Finn stabbed it in the eye.

It roared out and breathed fire at Finn.

Finn hit the ground in time.

Jess sliced at it's head, and managed to cut it off.

The giant bird head hit the ground while the body fell over.

The two cheered, but then another Phoenix came crashing in, angry.

It grabbed Charlene from the other side it it's beak and began to fly out.

"NOOO!" yelled Maybeck.

He managed to jump off the ship and grab it's tail as it flew away.

"MAYBECK NO!" yelled Finn.

But then suddenly another Phoenix appeared and was about to breath fire.

But Willa and Philby turned their cannon around and shot the bird.

There was on one bird left, and it was attacking from the front.

* * *

Maybeck held onto the tail of the Phoenix and would not let go.

Charlene screamed in its beak.

Maybeck began climbing up the tail.

He knew it would soon feel him, and he knew they would need a way back to the ship.

And he had one.

He climbed up, until he was holding on its feathers.

It felt him and glared at him.

Maybeck grinned, and then cut its tail right off.

It roared out and began flying around trying to get Maybeck off while still in pain.

Maybeck held the tail and the bird's back as he climbed over to its neck.

Once Charlene was in view, he dangled over and stabbed the beak.

It screeched out and let go of Charlene.

Maybeck grabbed her hand in time and swung her and himself back up onto the neck.

"Wow nice moves," said Charlene.

"Just watch this," said Maybeck.

With the Phoenix still in pain with its mouth still open, he used the tail, which was practically a piece of paper, but strong, as a lasso and wrapped it around the bird's open mouth.

He grabbed the other side and used it like reigns and began to control the bird.

He made it fly directly back towards the ship.

* * *

Everyone was on the top deck fighting the Phoenix.

They hid behind barrels while it breathed fire.

"We can't reach it!" yelled Finn.

Suddenly, everyone heard a painful screech.

Maybeck made his Phoenix crash into the other one.

He and Charlene jumped onto the ship while the birds were in pain.

Everyone ran to the cannons in front of the side.

The lite them immediately, and fired.

The hit the birds and they practically exploded like chickens in a cartoon.

All the Phoenixes were gone.

They had won.

But as they were celebrating, they could hear a few more distant screeches.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" everyone yelled at Orpheus.

They managed to get out of the territory before the Phoenixes could come.

* * *

Once they were out of Phoenix territory, they could all relax.

"You all fought well," said Orpheus. "Sure you damaged my ship, but you fought well."

He then pointed ahead.

"There's your reward," he said.

Everyone turned and gasped.

They were at the other side.

They were at the waiting area.

"We did it!" yelled Finn. "Amanda is in there!"

"Finally," said Philby. "And with only 23 hours left!"

Finn looked excitedly ahead.

"I'm coming Amanda," he said. "I'M COMING!"

* * *

 **Awesome. They've made it! And they fought a bunch of Phoenixes. But is it over yet? Is Amanda still even going to be there? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	12. Tricked

They landed at a reasonable distance from the entrance.

"You must be careful," said Orpheus as everyone was walking off.

They knew what he meant.

Wayne said Cerberus guards this domain, ever since Orpheus and Hercules rescued people.

"Now there is a high chance he is sleeping," said Orpheus. "If he is, be as quiet as a grain of sand."

"Sand can't even move," said Finn.

"Just be quiet!" said Orpheus.

"We will," said Philby.

"Thank you for everything," said Jess.

"We will not forget you," said Philby.

"Maybe you can convince Hercules to go back home," said Maybeck. "I mean you do have a pearl for him."

"Well maybe," said Orpheus in a joking voice.

Everyone smiled and walked off.

Orpheus then thought about what Maybeck said.

"Convince Hercules eh?" he said.

* * *

Everyone continued to walk towards the entrance.

As they got closer, they began tiptoeing.

"He could be around the corner," whispered Willa.

"Why can't he be a friendly three-headed dog?" asked Charlene.

"Everyone be ready," said Finn.

They soon saw the big gate up above.

They turned one more corner towards it, and looked out.

And then they saw it.

The entrance into the domain of waiting souls.

But they also saw something else.

Cerberus was not there.

"Where the hell is he?" asked Maybeck.

"Maybe Hades took him for a walk," joked Philby.

Everyone giggled.

"But he's not here!" said Jess. "AMANDA!"

She began running towards the gate.

"HEY!" snapped Finn. "I'M FIRST!"

They racing to the gate, making everyone run after them.

* * *

They soon all ran into the gateway, blinded by the light.

When they got in, they were not expecting it took look like what it did.

The entire place was in fact a humongous waiting room.

It was made to whole over millions of souls ready to move on.

"Hello there!" said a voice.

Everyone turned to see a woman at a reception desk.

"I managed things here!" she said. "It's been ages since mortals have come down here!"

"Um…yes," said Finn. "We are mortals!"

"Are you here to rescue someone close to you?" asked the receptionist.

"How did you…" said Jess.

"Why else would mortals come here?" she asked. "I can help you find who you are looking for."

Finn dashed over to her.

"Her name is Amanda Lockhart!" he yelled. "Please help us."

"Of course," said the receptionist.

She gave him Amanda's seat, and he dashed over to find her.

Everyone had to follow, Jess second in line.

* * *

Everyone looked and looked, until finally they saw her.

She sat in her seat with her head down.

Her hair drooping over her face.

Finn ran up to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Amanda?" he asked.

Amanda then looked up right into Finn's eyes.

"F…Finn!?" she yelled.

"Oh god Amanda!" yelled Finn. "Yes! I'm here!"

"Oh Finn you saved me!" she yelled.

She hugged Finn tightly and Finn hugged her back.

Jess stayed back for a second to watch them.

"Oh Amanda," Finn cried. "I risked my life to save you! I'm here now! We can go home!"

Amanda just pulled back for a second, smiled, and kissed his lips.

Finn kissed them back.

Everyone smiled.

* * *

Once Amanda and Finn stopped kissing, they stared at one another.

Then suddenly, Amanda smiled wickedly.

"So that's what a kiss feels like," she said.

"What?" asked Finn.

Suddenly, Amanda glowed bright, and standing in front of him was Pain and Panic.

Finn screamed as the two laughed.

"My first kiss!" cheered Pain. "Thank you!"

"T…T…T…That's so g…g…g…great!" stammered Panic.

Finn was wiping his lips rapidly.

And afterwards, he lunged at the demons and grabbed them by the throats.

"WHERE IS AMANDA YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!?" he roared.

"You…you might want…want to an…an…answer this ph…ph…ph…phone!" stammered Panic.

Pain handed Finn a phone that started ringing.

He handed Pain to Jess to hold by the throat, for she was furious too.

Finn then took the phone, still holding Panic, and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello mortal scum," said that voice.

Finn growled.

"Hades," he said.

It was Hades on the phone.

"You are correct kid!" yelled Hades. "And I have someone else here!"

All was silent for a second, but then he heard her.

"Finn!" she screamed. "FINN!"

"AMANDA!?" Finn yelled.

"Yes its me!" yelled Amanda. "Oh Finn!"

Finn was almost about to cry again, but Hades took the phone from her.

"I have her with me," said Hades. "And if you want her, come and get her!"

"Where is she you monster!?" yelled Finn.

"In my throne room," said Hades. "IN THE RIVER STYX!"

Everyone gasped.

They knew where.

It was the only place here from the movie that was now apparently real.

"The phone has a map to it," said Hades. "And it might take you, oh I don't know, 12 TO 13 HOURS TO GET HERE!"

Everyone heard that.

Finn was as furious as Hades.

Everyone thought his face was going to catch fire.

"You goddamn son of a fucking bitch," he said. "I will find you and throw you in the River Styx like Hercules did!"

"Come and get me then!" said Hades. "And you better hurry!"

Hades then hung up and Pain and Panic vanished from Finn and Jess' hands.

* * *

Finn stormed back and forth, almost tearing his hair out of his head.

"Finn!" yelled Charlene. "Calm down!"

"I can't!" yelled Finn. "We are never going to save Amanda! It's too late…"

Jess suddenly slapped him across the face.

"BULLSHIT!" she yelled. "You never give up! And you are damn well not giving up now!"

Finn just stared at Jess.

"We have made it this far because you were willing to travel to death itself to save Amanda!" said Jess. "You are brave, courageous, and you are not giving up!"

Finn wiped his face, and nodded.

"You're right," said Finn. "We are not giving up!"

Everyone nodded.

"We still have 23 hours left!" said Finn. "SO LET'S GO SAVE AMANDA!"

Everyone cheered out and charged out of the waiting room.

They followed the map to save Amanda.

"I'M STILL COMING FOR YOU AMANDA!" Finn yelled.

* * *

 **Oh no! Hades tricked everyone! Will they save Amanda? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	13. Cerberus

It was indeed a super long trip, but they made it.

They were standing at the gate that lead down to the River of Souls, and then the River Styx.

Hades said it would take 12-13 hours, but sadly it took 19.

They were now at 4 hours left.

They had to fight against constant hordes of demons.

Hades sent them an army.

And they got lost several times.

It was a nightmare.

"Why did he want us to fight so much and delay so much?" asked Finn as they approached the gate.

"He wants to watch us fail," said Maybeck. "Wants us to get delayed and fail in the end."

"Well he won't get the satisfaction of failure," said Jess. "We will make it!"

"I mean we're here!" said Charlene. "The gate! Let's go!"

Everyone nodded and ran ahead.

But then suddenly they heard it.

* * *

The roar that sounded like three different voices.

"Three?" asked Philby.

"Oh god no," said Finn.

Suddenly, everyone saw a shadow loom over them.

They looked up and found Cerberus staring down at them.

Everyone stared at Cerberus, then at one another, and they all screamed in unison.

Cerberus roared loud and chomped down at them.

Everyone dodged in time and prepared to fight.

"We each must take a head!" yelled Finn. "Maybe try and confuse him!"

"Don't all his heads have the same mind or something?" asked Maybeck.

"Just try it!" yelled Finn.

Everyone acknowledged, paired in two, and ran to a head.

Each of Cerberus' heads stared at everyone and snarled.

No one showed any fear though.

They were ready to fight.

* * *

Finn and Jess took the first one, Philby and Willa at the second, and Maybeck and Charlene at the third.

Cerberus wasted no time and attacked first.

His heads couldn't stretch out, but move different ways.

They all chomped at the Keepers but everyone dodged.

Finn slashed at his head but it dodged.

But Jess was waiting for it to do that, for she was standing where it was dodging.

She slashed at it and made a cut.

It roared out.

When Maybeck's head attacked, he used immense strength to hold the head down long enough for Charlene to climb on it.

She climbed onto Cerberus' back and stabbed down.

Cerberus roared out.

Philby and Willa stabbed at their head, right in the nostrils.

Each head roared out, but barely hurt it.

Philby's head snorted out blood at them, and the Cerberus bucked up and threw Charlene off.

It then roared out and charged at everyone from everywhere.

It slashed his paws and chomped towards everyone.

Everyone dodged the chomps, but got hit by the paws.

Everyone attacked back but Cerberus turned out to be fast.

Finn slashed again, and Cerberus jumped, and body slammed him.

He got up and left Finn in the ground.

"Ouch…" Finn said.

Charlene and Jess helped him up.

But then Cerberus swung a paw again.

Maybeck came and managed to grab his paw.

He was indeed strong.

Finn, Charlene, and Philby jumped up again and crawled up.

Cerberus tried moving to shake them off, but Maybeck, Willa, and Jess held him down.

Everyone got up onto a head, and then stabbed down.

Cerberus roared out and whimpered.

Everyone jumped off.

They all stared at him thrashing in pain.

Everyone just stared.

He was in so much pain.

Everyone for a second, felt sorry.

Eventually Cerberus curled up and began whimpering.

"Aww…" sighed Charlene. "We really hurt him."

"I feel sorry now," said Philby.

Finn just stared, and began to walk up.

"Hey Whitman!" yelled Maybeck. "What are you doing!?"

"You're going to kill yourself before you can save Amanda!" yelled Jess.

Finn ignored and walked up.

Cerberus saw him, and began growling.

But Finn put his sword away, got up to him, and did the unthinkable.

He began to scratch his belly.

Cerberus almost gasped, and then began wagging his huge tail and panting.

Finn scratched faster and Cerberus began kicking his legs in laughter.

"Holy shit," said Charlene. "He's making friends with Cerberus!"

"Maybe this is the test!" yelled Willa. "We have to make friends with Cerberus!"

Everyone ran up and began to follow Finn's example.

They scratched his head and everywhere.

Cerberus was laughing his head off.

Eventually, he almost passed out from laughter.

Everyone stepped back as he got up.

"We cool?" asked Finn.

Cerberus stared, and licked everyone with each head.

They were all covered in dog slobber.

"Ew," said Maybeck.

Cerberus barked loudly and suddenly the gateway opened.

"We did it!" yelled Philby.

"AMANDA I'M COMING!" yelled Jess.

She began running.

"OH HELL NO!" yelled Finn. "I'M FIRST!"

They both began running up to the gate, forcing everyone again to chase them.

Cerberus stayed back smiling.

* * *

Once everyone got through the gate, it closed and revealed a master staircase.

"This is it guys," said Finn. "Let's go save Amanda."

Everyone nodded and walked down.

They were going to save Amanda.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! They fought Cerberus! But they still have less than four hours left! Will they still save Amanda in time? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	14. Saved But Trapped

Everyone traveled down the stairs until they got to the bottom.

And they were surprised at two things.

First off, the whole place was exactly like movie.

Gray and gloomy cave with a black river filled with souls.

And at the end of the river, Hades' huge home.

And second, Charon was there with his boat waiting.

"You?" asked Charlene. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to escort you finally to your beloved," said Charon.

"Oh god thank you!" said Finn. "Finally!"

Charon simply smiled under his hood.

Everyone got on his boat as he began rowing.

* * *

Everyone looked around at the entire cave.

They tried to avoid looking in the water.

Some of the souls were alive in it.

Some stared right at them, which freaked them out.

Some tried to climb onto the boat, but Charon pushed them away with his stick.

"Shoo!" he yelled. "Remain in the water!"

"This is somewhat amazing," said Philby.

He pointed to one soul dressed as a knight.

"Some of these souls are from ancient times," he said. "It's extraordinary."

"No, its disgusting!" said Willa. "They're dead!"

"Guys quiet!" snapped Finn. "I hear something!"

Everyone listened, and it was coming from ahead in Hades' den.

It was crying.

And everyone knew who's it was.

"AMANDA!" Finn yelled.

He dashed to Charon, almost tipping the boat.

"MOVE IT PLEASE!" he yelled.

Charon acknowledged and rowed faster.

* * *

Soon enough they finally made it to the dock.

Finn thanked him before he dashed up the stairs, with Jess chasing him, and then the Keepers.

Once they got up, Finn burst through the door, and saw her.

She hung from the ceiling by her arms in chains.

Despite being a soul, she was still hanging by them.

She cried her eyes out, and Finn knew it despite her back being turned to everyone.

"I told you GO AWAY HADES!" yelled Amanda. "Just let me live my last hours in peace!"

"I can do that," said Finn. "Or we can go home."

Amanda gasped.

"FINN!?" she yelled.

Finn suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Oh Amanda…" said Finn.

"FINN!" Amanda screamed.

Everyone else appeared with Finn.

"EVERYONE!" Amanda cried.

Tears filled his eyes as much as everyone else'.

"Hoist me up!" yelled Finn.

Maybeck and Philby did so and he cut Amanda's chains with his sword.

He dropped his sword in time to catch Amanda while Charlene caught his sword.

Holding Amanda in his arms as he was put down, he would not let go.

He was so glad that despite being a dead soul, he could still hold her.

Which allowed him to kiss Amanda for a very long time.

They both embraced and kissed one another.

"Oh god Finn," said Amanda. "I'm so glad you're here."

"It's all over Amanda," said Finn. "I'm here and Hades will not torture you or us anymore."

"Amanda?" asked Jess.

Amanda left Finn for a few seconds to hug and kiss her sister.

Then went right back to kiss Finn again.

"Hey I don't mean to rush!" said Maybeck. "Well actually I do. Can we get out of here?"

"Get out?" asked Amanda. "But I'm dead!"

Amanda looked at Finn.

"Do not tell me you only came down here to say goodbye!" she yelled.

Finn smiled.

"We can bring you home," said Finn. "We can bring you back to life!"

"What!?" yelled Amanda. "How!?"

"I'll explain to you later," said Finn.

He grabbed his sword and held it over his arm.

"Right now I need you to get in my arm," he said.

Amanda blinked.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Trust me," said Finn.

He pulled out the paper and Jess held it for him to read.

He read the spell, and the cut his arm.

It suddenly began to glow bright.

"Grab it," said Finn.

Amanda smiled, kissed Finn again, and then grabbed his arm.

She glowed too and was suddenly sucked into Finn's arm.

It made everyone jump for a second.

She was completely gone, inside Finn.

* * *

Finn blinked once Amanda was inside.

He could feel her in him.

"Hi Finn!" Amanda yelled in his mind.

"I hear her!" Finn said to everyone.

"Come on then," said Willa. "Let's get out of this hellhole!"

Everyone reached into their pockets for the pearls.

But suddenly they realized they were all gone.

"WHAT!?" yelled Finn. "Where are they!?"

"Hellhole?" asked a voice. "Is that any way to call my home?"

Everyone turned and found them facing Hades.

He was holding everyone's pearls.

"I just snatched these from you all," he said. "And you fuckers, are not going anywhere."

He grinned evilly.

* * *

 **Oh god! They rescued Amanda, but now they've run into Hades! How will they get out now!? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	15. Mortal vs God

Everyone just stared straight at Hades.

He had taken the pearls, which was their only way out of the Underworld.

They had gotten so close, finally gotten Amanda, but now this.

"Look please!" begged Finn. "Just let us leave! We'll leave you only! Never come back! Please!"

"What let you escape?" asked Hades. "And let my reputation be officially ruined?"

"That's what you care about?" asked Philby. "Your reputation?"

"If I fuck up once more, like let mortals leave or escape the Underworld with a soul," said Hades. "I'LL LOSE MY THRONE TO ORPHEUS!"

"Well maybe its time for a change," said Charlene.

Hades grew very angry.

"I AM GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!" he roared.

Hades raised his hands with fireballs in them.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Amanda screamed inside Finn's head.

Finn snorted.

He just got Amanda back, and he was not going to lose her.

NOT NOW!

* * *

"Wait Hades!" yelled Finn.

Hades put away his fire.

"What do you want dead man?" he asked.

"Afraid to take me on hand to hand combat?" asked Finn. "Or by sword combat?"

"What?" asked Hades.

"Fight me in a fair fight," said Finn. "Swords or fists. No magic. Mortal against a god, but without the godliness."

Hades laughed out loud.

"You think I'm going to waste my time fighting someone I can kill with the snap of my fingers?" he laughed. "As a matter of fact, that would actually be wasting only your girlfriend's time."

"Oh I get it," said Finn smiling.

"What?" asked Hades.

"You're too scared!" Finn laughed out.

Hades turned bright red angry.

"SCARED!?" he roared. "YOU THINK I'M SCRAED TO TAKE YOU ON!? I…."

Hades then stopped, and turned back to normal.

He smiled and then snapped his fingers, summoning a sword.

"Very well then," he said. "You want a fair fight? I'll give you one."

"Rules first!" yelled Finn. "If I best you, which would mean knocking you down or rendering you defenseless…"

"You know what I'll make this easy," said Hades.

He snapped his fingers, and glowed for a second.

"There," said Hades. "I made myself mortal!"

"Wait you can do that!?" yelled Maybeck.

"Of course I can," said Hades. "I'm a god!"

"Then if you're mortal, if I win we leave," said Finn.

"But if I win, you're dead, your girlfriend moves on, and everybody else is going straight into the River Styx!" yelled Hades.

Finn looked at everyone, and stared at his arm as he drew his sword.

He almost could see Amanda staring at him.

"Deal," said Finn.

"Very well," said Hades.

He held out the sword and drew it from it's scabbard.

He threw the scabbard aside and held up his sword.

"I will humor you," he said.

* * *

Finn grabbed his sword with both hands and clashed with Hades.

He blocked the two strikes Finn threw.

He then threw another and blocked, and Hades flicked Finn back.

Finn was thrown back a few feet but landed on his feet.

He spun his sword in his hand and charged again.

Hades smiled and held out his hand, making a come hither sign.

Finn slashed once and Hades bent backwards.

Then Finn slashed down, and Hades jumped up dodging it.

He and Finn suddenly locked eyes.

Hades punched Finn in the face.

Finn fell to the ground, but then punched Hades in the leg.

Hades kneeled down, sticking his sword in the ground.

Finn then punched him straight across the face.

Hades angrily slugged Finn onto the ground.

But as Finn was falling, he kicked Hades in the face.

Hades fell on the ground while Finn stood up with his sword.

Hades grinned at Finn.

Finn walked over, held his sword over his head, and stabbed down.

But before he could hit Hades, he grabbed the blade.

Finn's eyes burst open while Hades grinned.

He then threw down Finn with his sword.

Finn fell to the ground and grunted.

Hades stood up and held up his fist towards the ground.

He hopped and smashed down, but Finn rolled out of the way in time.

He then caught sight of Hades' sword and went for it.

But before he could grab it, it magically moved away, right back into Hades' hand.

Finn stared angrily at Hades.

Hades stood up and shook his finger.

He then threw down his sword but Finn dodged.

Finn then stood up, and suddenly felt him arm jerk.

He realized it was Amanda doing it.

Even inside his arm, and as a soul, she could still use her powers.

She was using her telekinesis to choke Hades.

If Hades weren't mortal right now, she wouldn't be able to do shit to him.

However, Hades was able to choke Finn too.

They both held out their hands, choking one another.

Soon enough they got close enough to hold each other's necks.

The both squeezed hard, trying to choke.

They fought for a while, but sadly Hades won.

They both let go when Hades overpowered Finn and he head-butted him hard and punched him in the gut.

Finn gasped out loud and fell to the ground.

Hades stood over him while everyone watched in fear.

"You think just because I'm mortal you can defeat me?" asked Hades. "You are still so weak."

He then grabbed Finn by the neck and squeezed.

"And I have the perfect way for you to die," he said.

Finn struggled and then he saw his sword.

"I'm not dying tonight," Finn gasped.

He grabbed his sword and thrust it.

Hades gasped and then gagged.

The sword was in him.

Finn stabbed him.

He had won!

* * *

Finn pulled out his sword and watched Hades back up, and fall onto the ground.

Finn got up as Hades was gagging.

Everyone walked up with Finn as he walked up to Hades.

Finn snorted.

"Time to die you son of a bitch," he said.

He held up his sword and stabbed down.

It stuck through Hades and everyone smiled.

But then their smiles faded, because Hades was smiling!

"No!" gasped Finn.

Hades laughed out.

"You honestly think I would make myself mortal!?" he laughed. "I can't even do that!"

Everyone was lifted up in the air.

"Its time for the main attraction everyone's dying to see," said Hades. "Night night!"

He flicked his hand and Finn began to pass out.

"No…." he gasped. "So close…"

He was out cold and Hades laughed out.

"READY THE SACRIFICE!" he yelled out.

He continued to laugh evilly, finally believing he had won.

* * *

 **Oh no! Finn lost his fight and now everyone's going to be sacrificed! How can they save Amanda and leave now? You'll have to stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	16. The Sacrifice

"FINN!?"

"FINN!?"

"LAWRENCE FINNEGAN WHITMAN!"

Finn's eyes burst open suddenly.

He felt sick and numb all over.

"Ugh…." He groaned. "I feel like I'm a zombie."

"FINN!" that voice screamed.

Only Finn heard it.

It was Amanda.

She was screaming at him in his mind.

The screaming made his senses return.

"Amanda!" Finn said. "What's going on!?"

"Take a look around you!" Amanda said frantically.

Finn looked around.

He suddenly realized he was in some sort of cylinder cave chamber that glowed a light green.

He then also realized why he was so sick.

He was upside down, hanging by his feet.

His legs were chained to some sort of mechanism.

"What the hell is this!?" he yelled.

"Finn…" Amanda said frightfully. "How much time do I have left?"

Finn slowly looked at his watch, and screamed.

There were only five minutes left.

"SEVEN FUCKING MINUTES!?" he screamed.

"WHAAAATTTTTT!?" yelled Amanda.

"That's impossible!" yelled Finn. "We were at less than four hours before!"

"Well that's initially my fault," said that voice that drove Finn over the edge.

* * *

Finn managed to spin himself around, and see Hades staring at him from a cliff ledge.

"Hello boy!" said Hades. "Sleep well?"

"You motherfucker," said Finn.

"I'm sorry it took so long and wasted so much time," said Hades. "But I had to get the attention of the entire Underworld. And to make sure it was everyone, I took my time and went to every soul one by one to make sure they would watch!"

Finn began screaming and shaking around like a crazy person.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" he screamed.

Suddenly, Finn heard voices.

He turned his head and saw the other Keepers, also hanging by their feet.

"What the fuck is going on!?" yelled Philby.

"Oh god my head!" whined Charlene.

"My blood is rushing through my brain!" cried Jess.

"Has anyone bothered to look down!?" yelled Maybeck.

Everyone did, and saw the most horrifying sight.

It was the River Styx.

They were all hanging above the River Styx.

"What the hell is this Hades!?" yelled Willa.

"Its called a sacrifice!" said Hades. "You are all going to be sacrificed to the River Styx, and I will get my entire reputation back!"

"You are a monster!" yelled Finn. "Why are you doing this!?"

"Because I hate mortals and I love my job!" said Hades. "And all I've wanted is to see you fail to rescue your girlfriend."

"HADES!" growled Finn.

"But now she has two fates!" said Hades. "She will either die with you in the River Styx, where she will never ever move on. Or she will move on to the next life without you."

Finn's face almost turned bright red angry as Hades.

"But let us not waste anymore time!" said Hades. "I promised the Underworld a sacrificial ceremony! And I will give it to them!"

Hades clapped his hands and cameras appeared everywhere.

"BEGIN!" he yelled.

* * *

The cameras all lit up.

Everybody in the Underworld was now tuned into their TVs.

They saw the Kingdom Keepers hanging above the River Styx.

"Welcome everyone to the first sacrifice in so many years!" yelled Hades.

He knew people watching were cheering.

"Today we sacrifice these pesky mortals, who have been nothing but a thorn in my side that stabs me worse than Jercules!" said Hades. "Shall we show them anyone any mercy?"

He could tell people were saying either yes or no on the TVs.

He didn't care about their answers, for he was sacrificing them anyway.

"I knew you would say that!" said Hades. "Let it begin!"

Hades went over to a lever and put his hands on them.

"Bye bye scumbags," he said.

He pulled the lever and the Keepers began moving down.

They all began screaming.

Finn just closed his eyes, and waited for it to happen.

He knew he couldn't escape.

He was going to die here.

But at least he knew he was going to die with Amanda.

He could hear the water getting closer.

He waited and waited and then suddenly…

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! HA! HA! HA! HA! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	17. Escape

A crash and boom was heard and everyone saw smoke and rocks up above.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Hades. "NOT YOU!"

Almost immediately everyone heard a crank, and they were jerked up to the top immediately.

They were shocked and surprised at what they saw.

It was none other than Hercules, standing before Hades.

"HERCULES!" yelled everyone.

"Hi guys!" said Hercules.

"You're helping us?" asked Finn.

"A friend who is very persuasive has convinced me to get off my ass and finally do something with the life I can have back," said Hercules.

"You fool!" yelled Hades. "Don't you know that you are dead!?"

"Oh really?" asked Hercules. "That's not what the person who gave me back my preserved body said."

Hades froze.

"WHAT!?" he yelled.

He poked Hercules and felt flesh.

Then he grew red hot.

"ORPHEUS YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he roared.

"You and me uncle!" yelled Hercules. "One on one! We fight!"

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Hades yelled.

"CAN YOU HURRY IT UP HERC!?" yelled Finn. "MY GIRLFRIEND IS GOING TO DIE SOON!"

"Don't worry!" said Hercules. "I won't let that happen!"

He charged at Hades and rammed him.

Hades retaliated by trying to punch him.

Hercules dodged it and all the other punches.

He then grabbed another punch, and crushed his fist like in the movie.

Hades yelled out, and with him unable to move, he grabbed everyone's pearls out of his pocket.

"NO!" yelled Hades.

"CATCH AND CRUSH!" Hercules yelled.

Hercules threw all the pearls and they headed towards the Keepers.

Maybeck, Philby, Charlene, Willa, and Jess caught theirs.

Finn reached out for his, but Hades managed to hold out his hand and blast a wave of magic.

The pearl moved the other way, and Finn's heart sank.

Everyone gasped out as the pearl fell towards the River Styx.

Finn couldn't believe it.

He wasn't going to leave.

He wasn't going to escape.

His only hope of saving Amanda was…

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amanda yelled out.

Finn felt sharp pain in his arm and Amanda rose out of his arm up to her waist.

She thrust her hand and her telekinesis shattered the pearl.

Finn stared at it, and then at Amanda as she sunk into his arm, smiling.

Finn smiled too, and then he heard the other Keepers shattered their pearls.

Hercules then took out a pearl too.

Before Hades could even scream, he crushed it.

All the pearls were crushed.

Hercules let go of Hades as he frantically looked around.

Nothing was happening.

Hades then started to smile.

Maybe Orpheus was wrong.

He never took the pearls for a test drive.

Maybe they didn't work.

Maybe…

Suddenly a gust of wind began to blow.

And almost suddenly, and humongous portal appeared all the way at the very top of the ceiling.

"WHAT!?" yelled Hades.

The Keepers suddenly began rising towards it.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Hades.

He ran to the lever and pulled it.

The Keepers started moving down, but kept getting pulled up to.

Hercules sighed, and drew his sword when he began rising.

When he was at the mechanism holding the chains, he grabbed onto it and began to cut the chains.

First Jess' was cut, then Maybeck, then Philby, then Charlene, then Willa, and finally Finn's.

Hades gasped out as everyone began rising.

"Later devil!" Jess yelled.

"Enjoy finding a new line of work!" yelled Maybeck.

"GET BACK DOWN HERE!" yelled Hades.

"Hey monster!" yelled Charlene grabbing Hades. "This is for that insulting Jewish joke in the elevator!"

She kicked Hades right in the balls and he gasped out and continued to rise.

"I like the movie version of you better!" yelled Philby.

"I feel no regrets for you," said Willa.

Hades then looked up and saw Finn.

He quickly grabbed him and held on tight.

He pulled him down and they stared into each other's eyes.

Hades took a look at Finn's watch.

Only two minutes and 30 seconds left.

"I will keep you here until that time runs out!" yelled Hades. "You don't deserve a happy ending! You don't deserve love! You deserve to be alone!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Finn. "Hey Hades do me a favor. And please…LET ME GO!"

Finn got an arm free and punched Hades right in to face.

Hades let go and watched everyone fly into the portal.

"NO!" he roared. "NO! NO! NO! NO!"

He couldn't do anything.

They were out of his reach.

He just watched as all of a sudden, they went through the portal, and it vanished.

Hades sank to his knees.

They were gone.

They escaped the Underworld.

The mortals escaped, and with Hercules.

* * *

"This can't be happening," said Hades.

"I'm afraid it is," said a voice.

Hades turned and saw Orpheus standing behind him.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" he roared.

"Just checking out my new River Styx," said Orpheus.

"Your River Styx!?" yelled Hades.

"Tell him ladies," said Orpheus.

Hades looked up and saw the Fates walking into the light.

"Oh no," said Hades.

"Hades!" said Lachesis. "You have lost all of your popularity and morality."

"You let mortals escape the Underworld!" said Clotho.

"You are no longer ruler of the Underworld!" said Atropos.

"The throne now belongs to Orpheus, the new ruler of the Underworld," they all said together.

Hades sank to the floor as Orpheus stood above him.

"I think I have some new jobs for you," he said. "I'm sure you'll hate them."

Hades just cried all over the floor in defeat.

He lost, and the Keepers had won.

* * *

 **Yeah! The Keepers escaped with Hercules! Hades is also not the lord of the Underworld anymore! Happiness for everyone except Hades! But will the Keepers still save Amanda in time? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	18. Revival

It was quiet in Disney World's Magic Kingdom.

A very quiet night.

But then suddenly, a loud shockwave was heard.

And with a flash of light, all the Keepers appeared in the middle of Magic Kingdom with Hercules.

Everyone looked back and forth standing off the ground.

"We're back!" yelled Philby.

"No time to celebrate!" yelled Finn. "We about to the reach the one-minute mark!"

"EVERYONE GET TO WAYNE'S!" yelled Jess.

Everyone hesitated not a moment and dashed to Wayne's apartment.

* * *

Wayne was waiting frantically in his house.

Amanda's body looked like it was beginning to decay a bit.

The Keepers were almost out of time.

"They're not coming back," he said. "They have failed. They…"

The door burst open and almost made Wayne fall out of his chair.

"WE'RE BACK!" yelled Maybeck.

Wayne saw everyone, even Hercules.

But he had no time to take in the fact that Hercules was back.

"Bring me your arm Finn!" yelled Wayne.

Finn did so and brought him his arm, which was now glowing.

"She's close to moving on!" yelled Wayne. "I must hurry!"

"Please!" yelled Willa.

Wayne began to chant a spell.

He did it as fast as he could.

Everyone watched as Finn's arm glowed brighter.

They saw white light pour out of his arm, swirl in the air, and head towards Amanda.

"10 SECONDS!" Philby yelled.

Wayne continued to the spell as the light went into Amanda.

"FIVE!" yelled Maybeck.

"Almost done!" yelled Wayne.

"FOUR!" yelled Maybeck.

"THREE!" cried Charlene.

"TWO!" cried Willa.

The light was seconds away from finishing.

"ONE!" Finn and Jess yelled.

The mark hit zero exactly at the same time the light went into Amanda's body.

That was it.

Time was up.

* * *

All was quiet.

Everyone stared at Amanda's body.

It did not stir.

"Are we too late?" asked Charlene.

Wayne felt her neck.

"I've got no pulse," he sighed.

"Amanda?" asked Finn. "Amanda!?"

He shook her body, but it did not stir.

Finn simply lied his face on hers, and began to cry.

Jess began crying while a crying Charlene and Willa hugged her.

Maybeck and Philby were about to cry too.

Wayne and Hercules sighed.

In the midst of crying, Finn looked at Amanda's lips, and kissed them.

And then suddenly, he was pulled down right onto those lips.

Amanda's eyes burst open, full of tears.

Everyone screamed out in happiness with tears.

"AMANDA!" they all yelled.

Finn and Amanda continued to kiss for a while.

"Finally," Amanda whispered. "I can kiss these lips for real."

"You're not a soul anymore," said Finn. "You're alive! You're back and flesh and blood!"

"I know," cried Amanda. "I know!"

"Oh sis!" cried Jess.

She hugged her sister, and everyone else joined in.

They all hugged Amanda.

It was a happy ending for everyone.

Amanda was alive.

* * *

 **Yes! A happy ending! She's alive! But its not the end just yet! One more chapter! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	19. Happy Ending

Everyone was partying in Wayne's apartment.

They danced to music and ate food Wayne provided.

They were all celebrating.

Celebrating their victory over Hades.

They had even gotten word from Orpheus, the new Lord of the Underworld.

He sent a picture of Hades cleaning up humongous Cerberus shit, which he usually made souls do.

Hades was burning hot angry.

They all laughed at that.

They were also celebrating their escape from the Underworld.

And the return of Hercules.

And finally, the revival of Amanda.

They even had gotten some magic users to bring Amanda's actual body to the park so she wouldn't have to be a DHI when everyone else wasn't.

They were all happy and loved up.

Amanda and Finn could not stop kissing.

He never wanted to leave these lips.

And the sight of them kissing made Charlene and Maybeck and Philby and Willa get in the action too.

Jess just sat next to her sister, a little upset she had no boyfriend.

But she did have a sister.

A sister who was alive.

Wayne and Hercules chatted to each other about life in the Underworld.

"I was a fool to give up on life," said Hercules. "I need to make amends."

"Meg should be here in the park somewhere," said Wayne.

"Then I must go find her," said Hercules.

Wayne nodded and Hercules headed for the door.

"You're leaving?" asked Maybeck.

"I'll be around the park," said Hercules.

"Thanks again Herc," said Finn. "You saved all our asses."

"Thanks to Orpheus," said Charlene. "And his convincing."

"Oh he didn't convince me," said Hercules. "He reminded me about the things you said to me, and I gave in and accepted."

Everyone stared.

"You convinced me guys!" said Hercules.

"Oh!" said everyone.

"Goodbye kids," said Hercules.

"See you soon!" said Philby.

Hercules smiled and walked out the door, disappearing into the park.

Wayne looked at the clock.

"Well I think you should all follow his example," said Wayne. "And get home. You probably have not had any good sleep."

"Yeah I guess," said Willa.

"We were drugged constantly," said Jess.

"Let's go home guys," said Finn.

"Allow me," said Wayne.

He was preparing a spell do that they had to do no more walking.

"I will see you in the morning my love," Finn said to Amanda.

"I love you Finn," said Amanda. "And if you were me in our situation, I still would've gone as far as you to rescue you."

Finn smiled and kissed her one more time for the night.

Wayne then enacted the spell, and everyone vanished.

He smiled.

Everyone was back and alive.

It was a truly a happy ending for all.

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **I won't say this is one of my best or favorite stories I've written, but I enjoyed it. Look for more hopefully coming real soon. I must write more! See you next time!**

 **Always review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
